My Pen-Pal
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Through a school project Carlos met an interesting girl, who throughout his fame he had never met in person, the two still talk even years later, but both of their friends want them to stop trying and talk to people in the real world. What will happen between the two of them? GOD AWFUL SUMMARY! Better story
1. E-Mails

**(My idea for a Carlos story, tell me if it's worth continuing? )**

Carlos sat on the sofa in the tour bus with a smile on his face as he stared down at the screen of his laptop. He chuckled upon hearing his music in the headphones as he read the e-mail over again.

_Carlos—_

_How have you been? How's work? You'll never believe what I just found. Okay I know this will seem totally dorky, a 23 year old listening to this but it's sooooo good trust me! I was with a few friends a couple of days ago and her nephew was listening to this band I have been absolutely hooked! Please give them a try I swear they have absolutely angelic voices and they're not bad!_

_On a side note, being a secretary is so great. I fetch coffee and I'm looked at like a piece of meat, I'm so glad my Bachelor's in photography has gotten me SOOOOO far in life. LE SIGH._

_~Robin_

He had clicked on the link she embedded in the e-mail and was surprised to see a link to them performing _Stuck_ at a live concert. Carlos cracked his fingers and began to quickly type on the keyboard.

_Robin—_

_I've been great honestly, work is alright, super busy and tiring as usual. I think those guys sound pretty good, you're not a kid for liking them at all, your friend's nephew is a smart guy ;D. _

_Hey, you just graduated like a year ago, relax! You'll get your big break. Hey you can get me coffee!_

_LOLOLOL I'm joking don't kill me please._

_-Carlos_

Carlos sighed and hit send before shutting the lid of his laptop and letting his head fall back to rest on the back of the sofa. What was he doing, exactly? Well since he was about fifteen years old, before the boys had hit their big break, they were all required for their technology class to have a pen-pal. It was this new program the school was using to try and connect kids and experiment with the use of the internet. So at fifteen years of age Carlos Garcia connected with Robin Carver as part of their class projects. After their projects were done the two just decided to continue talking with one another. It was easy keeping in touch, an e-mail only took moments to do. His friends of course would tease him saying that he had a girlfriend over the internet, and Carlos didn't find that funny at all.

Especially since he was starting to really like the girl and knew he could never date her.

The guys were okay with Carlos e-mailing her at first, it was when it started to go on for a long time that they told him to get over it and give it a rest, but Carlos didn't care. He kept it to himself and continued to e-mail her without them noticing so he could write to her in peace without having them make fun of him for liking someone who's face he had never seen before. You'd think that with today's modern technology that they would video-chat or send pictures to one another. However Carlos wasn't sure if he was comfortable doing that, considering he was in Big Time Rush, and if the girl was crazy she could tell everyone all of his personal information and he'd be in huge trouble. She didn't want to video-chat because she was a bit shy and she was worried that if they did, they'd have nothing to talk about and they would just stop talking to one another. They did however, manage to exchange phone numbers, so along with sending e-mails the two would text. They continued to write to each other because there was a certain nostalgia that came along with it, reminding them how they met years before through the internet, and they enjoyed writing to each other.

"Dude you are always on your computer." Logan commented flopping down beside him with his phone. "Why don't you just marry it?"

"It's not legal I already checked!" Carlos retorted, to which Logan shook his head and laughed. Carlos shook his head and felt a vibration in his pocket. He quickly took his phone out and instantly smiled seeing the name flash across the screen.

**Get you coffee huh? You think you're funny don't you?** Robin wrote to Carlos as she sat at a café in Los Angeles during her lunch break. Robin felt like the hopeless romantic out of her group of friends. Dreaming that one day Carlos would show up at her doorstep as a super sexy guy who a great smile who would sweep her off the feet. The two would have a dream wedding and she wouldn't be a secretary anymore…. Yeah she was a dreamer, and her friends told her it was ridiculous for her to do so. They told her it was probably some 40 year old man who was a pedophile before, but she knew that wasn't the case since she met him through a school program. Still, they said it was unhealthy for her to be so hung up over someone she really never knew. It didn't bother her though, she was a dreamer, and dreams are what keep her going.

**I'm kidding! Don't hurt me!**

**Aw I can't hurt you!** Robin chuckled sending her text, and only looked up when she heard someone clear their throat. Her co-worker Eric was a personal assistant, so he too was a bitch-boy. He put the cup of tea in front of her and sat across from her drinking his coffee. "Let me guess, you're texting the e-mail guy, right?"

"His name is Carlos…" She sighed taking a sip, and Eric rolled his eyes.

"You're way too into a dude you've never met before."

"Ummm plenty of people chat online!"

"Yeah but not for _that_ long without meeting each other!"

"He lives in Minnesota what do you want me to do!?" Robin sighed putting her phone on the table top and taking a long soothing drink of tea.

"Drop the guy, if you want to meet someone online then you sign up for a dating website that sets you up with guys **in your area**! Not dudes in the middle of nowhere!" Eric sipped his coffee before taking a bite out of his doughnut after offering her a bite, which she declined.

" Can't I just have my friend without anyone judging me?"

"Nope." He answered putting an extra emphasis on the 'p', which made Robin shake her head and glance out the window. Her grey-blue eyes stared at everyone outside the café and she couldn't help but realize that everyone seemed to be with someone. Happy, holding hands, smiling all too happily on this blistering August day.

**I'll keep that in mind =D **Carlos replied back with a smile before sliding his phone back into the pocket of his shorts. He glanced up to see Logan, and now James and Kendall staring down at him with grins on their faces. "What are you looking at…?"

"At someone who is texting with a huge smile on his face." Kendall grinned. "Who's the girl!?"

"No one…"

"Come on tell us!" James urged and Carlos shook his head.

"Really guy's it's no one… it was just an uh…..alert from Auntie Anne's, they're having a pretzel sale." Carlos lied and his three friends sighed, all walking away thinking Carlos was just happy about food.

"We need to get you a girlfriend dude." James said as he opened the mini-fridge." And fast."


	2. OH MY GOD

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- CHEESEBALLS ARE WHAT MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND! I'm glad you like it, I've been dying to give my little Latino a story! CoverGirlRusher- I hope this upload is satisfactory! GlambertLovesBTR- Thank you! I hope it manages to stay cute)**

_Robin—_

_Hey, what's going on?_

Carlos stared at the screen blankly after hitting the enter key. He was at a loss of what to say next. Part of him wanted to bring up the idea of making a phone call so they could hear each other's voices, but now that she was listening to Big Time Rush, what if she recognized his voice? Again yet another risk he couldn't take and Carlos found himself wanting to be closer to her even more.

Then a light bulb went off in his head, and he scrolled back to an e-mail from nearly a year ago and opened it up.

_Carlos—_

_Well I got a place in LA! It's so different from New York it's weird, sorry I haven't been able to reply the last few days but I was in the middle of a move. This studio apartment is freaky. Maybe I should have moved to Minnesota LOL. Welp, my parents are paying the rent for a few months until I get a steady job and get what I need. I hope I get my big break here._

_~Robin_

"YOU IDIOT SHE MOVED AND YOU FORGOT!" Carlos slapped himself on the forehead in the middle of the dressing room. His three friends looked at him and then glanced at each other before getting up and rushing to the sofa. "NO DON'T TOUCH MY COMPUTER!" He shouted as James pinned him down while Kendall and Logan grabbed the laptop.

"Ohh Carlos is emailing Robin!" Logan grinned then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey wait isn't Robin the chick you were emailing in Minnesota?" Kendall asked, slowly turning his head to stare at Carlos who was looking at his shoes and trying to avoid his gaze. "Oh dude come on I thought you were done with that!"

"I can't help it I really like talking to her she's so great!" Carlos sighed in defeat and James let him go. "You don't understand!"

"Well I understand why your relationships with Sammy and Gina failed." James sighed running a hand through his hair. "You were always going back to another woman."

"Hey I'm not a cheater!" Carlos said quickly furrowing his eyebrows and standing to his feet.

"We know dude, but…you just weren't focused on them. You were focused on this." Logan said gesturing to the laptop before putting it back down on the sofa. Carlos sighed and ran his hands over his hair before letting them fall to his sides.

"So you still talk to Robin….and how's that going?" Kendall questioned as he sat on the arm rest of the sofa. Carlos shrugged and flopped back down on the sofa.

"Great. I really like this girl who I've never met before. Never spoken to, never even seen a picture of her! So everything is just wonderful Kendall." Kendall glanced over at his friends who all shrugged in response. He shook his head and moved the blonde strands out of his eyes.

"Well…does she still live in New York?" Kendall remembered Carlos pouting around in his youth all the time. Mostly because Robin lived in New York and they were in California. Carlos thought it sucked living in Minnesota but moving even further away made it even more of a reality that the two could never meet. Carlos would always walk around the Palm Woods talking about how Robin said the funniest thing, or Robin showed him a video on YouTube and it was totally great. The boys were able to get him to date, but even those didn't last long. Not only would he not be completely invested in the girls, he had a habit of frequently mentioning Robin in conversation.

"No…actually she moved to Los Angeles a year ago."

"CARLOS!" The three boys moved and all started to smack him on the head or chest.

"What?! Don't yell at me I forgot! We were on tour at that point it slipped my mind!"

"Well why don't you ask her to hang out? Say you'll be in Los Angeles next week, we'll be done with this tour by then! Does she think you still live in Minnesota?" Logan questioned, and Carlos quickly nodded his head.

"Perfect then! Carlos says he's visiting for some made up reason, and we can see if the girl of his dreams is actually a 50 year old man—OW!" James hissed rubbing the back of his head after Kendall slapped it so he could stop ruining Carlos' image of his dream girl. "Anyway….how do you think she looks?"

"I don't know. But I think she's pretty. She sounds pretty."

"Sounds pretty?" Kendall asked with an amused, playful smile. Carlos quickly nodded.

"Yeah! She's nice, so she sounds pretty!" Carlos said with such an innocent smile, it was priceless.

…..

Robin sighed as she pulled her feet up on the couch of her friend's house. Eric had invited her and a few other of the errand runners of the company to a movie night at his house. The group of friends were gathered around his television set on the floor and sofas of his house, well, his mother's house. Eric was bent over in front of the television set trying to pop in a DVD of Shaun of the dead. A girl's hand, Taylor rose up and smacked him hard on the butt which made him jump and nearly fall forward.

"Hey! Hands off the goods!" Eric joked closing the disc tray and running over to sit on the couch beside Robin.

"Sorry Eric, it was just so juicy in my face." Taylor pretended to sigh dreamily, and everyone laughed at her. Robin chuckled shaking her head and reached over to grab a fistful of popcorn with one hand. In the other hand she was tightly clutching her cell phone, waiting desperately for a text from Carlos. All day she was waiting for an email or a text but he hadn't sent not one, so she was growing considerably anxious. Eric glanced at her clutching the phone and decided to rip it out of her hands.

"Hey give me my phone!" Robin lunged over the sofa to chase Eric who had jumped off so she couldn't take it from him.

"Oh look, one new message! I wonder who it's from!" He grinned and after entering her password he went to her messages. Eric ran around the living room reading the message while Robin chased after him. "Oh my god." He stopped dead in his tracks and Robin tackled him to the ground, ripping the phone from his hands as she sat over him and quickly read the message.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled, blinking rapidly.

**Hey Robin! Sorry I was busy today, um I'm going to be in LA next week visiting some friends….maybe we can finally meet up? What do you say? **

_Did I really just read that?_ She thought staring at the screen. Robin was having a hard time processing what she just read. Carlos, her mystery pen-pal was going to be in LA next week. After years of exchanging emails and text message the two could finally meet with one another.

"Wait what happened, is it a penis shot?" Taylor asked running over to look over Robin's shoulder to read the text. "OH MY GOD!" She held her shoulders and started to shake her back and forth violently. "MYSTERY GUY IS GOING TO BE IN LOS ANGELES ROBIN COULD ACTUALLY GET LAID!—Unless he's a rapist. Actually if he's a rapist it's pretty promising that you'll get laid—"

"TAYLOR SHUT UP!" Robin shouted before shoving her off and pushing herself to her feet. She paced back and forth reading the message over and over again.

"What? I'm just saying if he's a rapist it's guaranteed sex. Whether you want it or not at the time is another story." Taylor shrugged and Robin stared at her before rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to type on her phone.

**I'd love to! Just tell me when and where.**

Meanwhile with Big Time Rush...

"WOO!" Carlos screamed jumping up and down. They were about to go on stage and he was bouncing up and down on the sofa wildly.

"What? Why are you jumping dude?" Logan asked, swiping his hat off of the couch before Carlos could get a chance to stomp on it.

"ROBIN ANSWERED MY TEXT AND SHE SAID SHE'D LOVE TO MEET ME NEXT WEEK IN LOS ANGELES!" Carlos shouted so proudly. He stopped jumping and fell into a sitting position on the sofa with a smug grin on his face. Logan smiled and patted his back.

"That's great dude! Hey hopefully Robin isn't a 50 year old man!"

"She's not a 50 year old man she's a pretty 23 year old girl I'm positive!"

"Whatever you say." Logan laughed. "Come on let's go we got a concert to perform." Carlos nodded and left his phone on the coffee table as he stood up and adjusted his ear piece. He waltzed on stage with the biggest grin possible.


	3. Too Pretty For You

**(GlambertLovesBTR- I'm glad you're loving it! Hope you continue to enjoy it :D PerfectPiranha- HappyHolidays! Yeah I know what you mean it's hard to find a cute Carlos one, because everything is with the other three. But I adore my little Carlos I think he's precious! I hope you continue to like the story :D)**

It was two p.m. at Corber Enterprises, and Robin Carver was bored out of her mind. Her job as a secretary wasn't exactly entertaining. She sat there, transferred phone calls, fixed the occasional printer or copy error, assisted a personal assistant, go figure on that one. There really was nothing exciting. Her work was quick, it didn't take long for her to type up a memo or relay a message, so half the time she was sitting there she wasn't working at all. She would be sending e-mails to Carlos or checking out Forever 21's sales online. She glanced over into her boss' office. Robin could see through the glass window that he was currently flirting with one of the personal assistants, Dania. The funny thing about that was no one liked him. The girls would flirt back to humor him, then run out as fast as possible. Since Jack Swanson was currently busy being a flirt and there were no phone calls being made, Robin pulled up the web cam on her computer and tried her best to take a nice picture. She smiled a bit and took a snap shot. She sat there studying the picture when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Robin jumped nervously and glanced over to see Eric and his shaggy blonde hair leaning over her desk and laughing at her.

"Scared you while you were looking at yourself?" He teased and Robin sighed.

"Not funny! And I wasn't looking at myself! Well I was but I took a picture…"

"Yea I can see you took a picture I'm not blind." Again he chuckled and Robin rolled her eyes. "Why though? I never see you sit here and take pictures of yourself."

"I was just…wondering how I looked at work….?" She said slowly with a questioning tone, neither one of them believed what she said. Of course she was considering sending Carlos a picture of herself so he could more easily recognize her the day they met up, but she was unsure of herself. Eric realized what was going on and sighed.

"Don't tell me you want to send this guy a picture of yourself!"

"Why not?"

"Um, because you don't know the guy!"

"Well…I'm going to meet him! He has to recognize me somehow what do you want me to do?" Robin pouted staring up at him with her grey-blue eyes, and Eric couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when pouting.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't even meet the guy you don't know him! He could be faking and could kidnap and kill you!"

"That won't happen Eric! Just let me do this okay? Please? I promise if something goes wrong you'll be the first person I call. Okay?" Eric sighed and nodded and Robin smiled wide and clapped quietly to herself.

"You're lucky you're cute I hope you know that."

"Why thank you!" She giggled a bit and studied the picture. She chewed her lip and opened her email up.

_Carlos—_

_Hey! Um, so I know we're going to meet next week, where by the way and what time? I get out of work at 4 so you know, either after that or on the weekend!_

_Attached is a photo of me I figured um….well it would help you to better recognize me when we meet up. You don't have to send one back it's cool no pressure. I like surprises!_

_~Robin_

"Too needy?" Robin asked, looking up at Eric. He nodded quickly and she sighed sending the email. "It's okay though, when needy you're cute!" He replied ruffling her hair.

"Gee thank you…" She muttered.

"_ERIC GET IN HERE!"_ Jack yelled and Eric rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back…" he muttered.

"I'll be Beethoven!" Robin grinned and Eric stopped his march to Jack's office to turn around and stare at her confused. "Get it? Bach? Beethoven? Composers….?"

"Oh…right." He nodded and shook his head with a small chuckle before walking into Jack's office.

…

Carlos and the guys were seated in their dressing room. They were supposed to be doing vocal warm-ups but they didn't feel like it. Instead they were eating candy and goofing off as regular guys would.

"Dude when we get back to our house I'm so jumping in that pool." James sighed dreamily remembering the pool that was waiting for them back home.

"When we get back to the house Carlos is going to be going crazy trying to meet Robin." Logan sang tilting his DS as he was playing Mario Kart.

"Speaking of Robin, did she email you today?" Kendall questioned. Carlos shrugged and grabbed his laptop onto his lap after tossing his bag of candy over to James. "Let's find out." Carlos quickly logged onto his email and grinned seeing his inbox held one from her. He opened up the email, then his eyes widened. "GUYS! She sent me picture of herself!" They all paused their gaming and ran over. They circled around Carlos in anticipation to see her.

"Well hurry up, download the pic!" James said quickly. Carlos nodded and clicked on the save button. After a few seconds he hit open and her picture popped up. In the picture was a beautiful girl with high cheek bones, and two beauty marks side by side at the highest point of her right cheek bone, underlying the outer corner of her eye. The boys could see her grey-blue eyes, and her adorable button nose. Her hair was light brown and slicked back into a high ponytail, with a bump in the front because her bangs were pinned back. Her pouty lips were decorated with a soft pink lip gloss that being the only make up she was wearing. Aside from her facial features they could see a crisp light blue button down blouse and a silver necklace. Carlos' jaw was hanging open as he stared at the picture.

"Get the fuck out!" James shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "THAT'S NOT REAL! NO WAY! There is no way that girl is talking to Carlos she is way too pretty!"

"Hey!" Carlos turned around and glared at James.

"I think what James means is that um…" Logan looked at Kendall unsure of what to say. They all thought she was a bit too pretty to be real.

"Well what if this is a fake photo Carlos?" Kendall said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"It's not a fake! I trust Robin she wouldn't send me a fake photo."

"If that is not a fake photo I would **love** to meet her." James said turning around to stare at the picture again. Carlos shoved him away and gave him the middle finger before typing on the keyboard. "Back off James she's mine!" he growled.

_Robin-_

_You are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo pretty my friends refuse to think you're real! I can't wait to see you! How about Monday? I'll be there by then, it's only three days away! I hope you can wait three days to see me! =D We'll meet at six? There's this park by the Santa Monica pier, it's right at the beginning on the concrete boardwalk. They have this really super awesome tree that's huge and you really can't miss it. Is that okay?_

_-Carlos_

He sighed sending the e-mail and glanced at his friends with a huge grin on his face. Carlos was now set to meet this beautiful girl and it was really going to happen, in only three short days. A few minutes later there was another e-mail and he grinned reading it.

_Carlos-_

_That sounds perfect. In case you forget what I look like (lol I don't think you will so quickly but who knows! Okay I'm just blabbering, I'm nervous) I'll be wearing a white v-neck and straw fedora, it's going to be 88 degrees that day, hot day! Okay I'll stop now I have to get back to work. I can't wait to meet you!_

_~Robin_

Robin couldn't contain her excitement. She calmly arose from her desk and walked over to the bathroom. After checking each stall and making sure the place was completely empty she squealed and began to jump up and down with excitement. Upon hearing the door open she cleared her throat and pretended to fix her hair. Robin left the bathroom and went back to her desk. Before she sat down Jack called her into his office.

"Looking good Robin, very nice." He replied putting his feet up on the desk.

"Thank you. What can I do for you?"

"I'd love it if you'd reschedule my meetings tomorrow morning for tomorrow afternoon, oh and send Dania back in here."

"Sure thing…" She nodded and quickly fled the room. After dialing Dania's station and telling her' the beast would like to see you', she rescheduled his meetings and proceeded to sit there fantasizing about Monday with pure excitement.


	4. Nervous Laughter

**(DBZStories1989- Thank you I'm glad you think it's awesome!)**

**Robin's POV**

TODAY IS THE DAY!

As soon as it was four o'clock I stood up from my desk and darted to the door. I was not going to be held back I need time to get ready and just mentally prepare for this day. I'm so beyond excited I can't wait. I've been talking to him for eight years and we finally get to meet each other, it's crazy! As I was heading for the double doors of the building Eric was walking over with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He chuckled and walked over to me loosely draping an arm around my shoulders. "You look like you're in a hurry…."

"I have to get home quick so I can shower and get ready and get to the park at the Santa Monica pier!" I Spoke rapidly but I knew he understood me because he rolled his eyes and started to walk me to the parking lot. "Alright come on I'll take you home."

"THANK YOU!" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug before jumping up and down as we went to his car. Eric laughed at me and opened the door for me. I jumped in and fidgeted in my seat. "Come on hurry up!" I whined watching him buckle his seat belt.

"Hey. Safety waits for no one." He said pointing his finger at me. I pouted and he sighed putting his finger down and starting up the car. "Just relax, I still have to drive at the regular speed limit I hope you know that."

"Okay fine as long as I get there soon!" I said. Eric shook his head and drove me over to the apartment. He parked outside and glanced over at me as I released the seatbelt. "I can drive you there if you want so you have more time to get ready."

"Oh you are such a gentleman! Find parking I'll leave the door open for you." He nodded and once I got out the car he took off to get a parking spot. I ran up the stairs, two at a time of course and I only managed to get tired about four steps away from my floor, a new record! I ran in, careful to leave the door slightly open so that Eric could come upstairs after finding a parking. After taking a shower and drying myself off I left the bathroom and walked to the closet to grab my clothes in my bath robe. It's a studio apartment, so the main room is my bedroom and living room all in one. Eric was sitting on the sofa watching Oprah as I looked for my clothes.

"Wow if you went in only that I'm sure that rapist would be a happy camper." Eric remarked. I turned to him and frowned.

"He is not a rapist! And I am not only wearing this I am wearing clothes! Don't be a meany-bear." Eric threw his hands up to me in surrender but I shook my head. I grabbed the white v-neck, a pair of tan shorts and of course the undergarments before running back to the bathroom to change. After getting dressed I dried my hair and pulled it to the left in a side ponytail. I put on lip gloss and a bit of eyeliner, then drowned myself in perfume. After that I left the bathroom and saw Eric with his feet up on the coffee table. "Can you not do that?" I asked and he removed his feet.

"Sorry Robin, just getting comfortable."

"I can tell." I nodded and pulled on my bright yellow flats. I reached over to the top of my bookshelf and after jumping a few times I pulled down my straw fedora. I ran in front of the TV and twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Far too pretty to be meeting up with a strange guy you don't know." Eric smiled and stood up turning off the television. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive! Do I bring flowers or is that too much?"

"That's too much. Come on we gotta go before we hit traffic…unless you want to stay and not risk getting kidnapped or raped?" Eric asked hopefully and I quickly shook my head.

"Nope! You have to take some risks!" I jumped up and shook him by the shoulders. "Let's go!"

…

**No POV**

Carlos decided to dress casually and was going to go there in a tank top and shorts but James slapped him upside the head and told him to look a bit more presentable. After whining and a small fight, the guys got Carlos to change his clothes. They convinced him to wear khaki shorts and a short sleeve dark green button down. If Robin seemed a bit on the excited side, then Carlos seemed extremely ecstatic. He was jumping up and down pumping his fists in the house before running over to the truck.

"Alright now just in case you screw up and this chick is real, we'll be hiding behind the trees to tell you if you're being an idiot." Logan said with a nod leaning over from the back seat to pat Carlos on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and if it's some creepy 50 year old dude, we'll totally kick his ass if he tries to rape you." James nodded glancing over at Carlos as he drove. Carlos shook his head but didn't respond. He was too happy and excited to even answer James. He pulled on his sunglasses as they got closer and he pulled on a baseball cap. Each of the guys pulled on shades and a hat just in case someone recognized them. They didn't want to cause a scene and be discovered while Carlos was trying to meet his mystery girl. After James found a parking spot Carlos happily ran over to the park.

"WALK STOP RUNNING RETARD DON'T SEEM OVER-ENTHUSIASTIC!" James yelled after him, so Carlos slowed his run to a cool and calm walk. The guys shook their heads but smiled and each hid behind a tree to look out for their buddy.

As Carlos got closer to the giant tree he saw a beautiful woman standing there wearing a white v-neck and a straw fedora. He quickly looked her over as he walked closer and saw she was maybe two inches shorter than himself ._Thank god she's not taller than me_ he thought getting closer. When he walked over she was swaying absent-mindedly and turning around looking for Carlos. When he approached her he saw her smile nervously.

"Hi..Robin?" Carlos asked and she quickly nodded.

"Carlos right?" She smiled wide and Carlos grinned back and nodded. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Carlos chuckled, "You're not a creepy 50 year old man!"

"And you're not a 50 year old rapist serial killer!" She responded and found herself laughing a bit too much. Carlos laughed back and she couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Carlos smiled wide and hugged her back. He spotted James standing behind a tree sticking his head out and staring with his jaw hanging open. Carlos gave him a thumb's up and James nodded still in shock.

"Oh my god she's real." Logan muttered under his breath staring. He glanced over at the tree Kendall was standing behind, and Kendall was in shock as well. They shrugged at each other and watched the two friends.

"Sorry I'm just..so excited this is so real I mean, eight years! Did you ever think we'd meet up? I didn't this is so cool!" Robin squealed and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean I'm excited too this is great!" Robin nodded and looked Carlos over, then titled her head staring at his hat and shades. "Wow are you trying to hide your identity from me? I mean technically I still can't see you."

"Oh right umm…yeah." Carlos looked around and saw that they were pretty much alone in the park. He looked down taking off his hat and sunglasses. When he looked up and stared at her with a small, nervous smile she started laughing uncontrollably. Robin was laughing so much and so hard it was making Carlos a little scared. He glanced over to the trees and saw all three boys staring at him wondering what was going on. Carlos shrugged at them and went back to staring at her.

"Oh my god this can't be real!" She laughed nervously and took her hat off fanning herself. "For eight years I've been talking to Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush?" She questioned and Carlos quickly nodded.

"Oh my god." She paced back and forth quickly and stood back in front of him. "WOW this is…wow this is a surprise!"

"You're not mad are you?"

"No! Mad? How could I be mad I'm…WOW. I'm a bit in shock and kind of embarrassed because I sent you links to their music videos but I'm realizing its links to your music and WOW I am a dork…" She continued fanning herself with her hat as she turned bright red in embarrassment. Carlos chuckled and waved it off.

"Hey it's fine, you didn't know! So um what do you think, do you think maybe you and I can um hang out?"

"Yeah I can totally do that!" She nodded quickly and found herself laughing again. "I'm sorry I get nervous and I either talk a lot laugh or do both!"

"It's okay I don't mind, it's cute." Carlos smiled wide and she found herself laughing more. He gave a quick thumbs up to his friends behind the trees. Robin pulled her hat back on her head and took a deep breath. "Okay…I'm good I'm totally okay and not nervous." She nodded and Carlos laughed shaking his head.

"Come on, we'll get some food!"

"I like the sound of that!" the two of them started to walk out of the park, and Kendall, Logan, and James came out from their hiding spots and stared at one another as they regrouped.

"She's real…" Kendall said slowly watching them walk away.

"She's hot." Logan added.

"Man we need to start getting pen-pals." James said quickly glancing at his two friends.


	5. Not A Creepy Rapist

Carlos and Robin first went to a food stand and each grabbed a corndog. Carlos was happy that she liked corn dogs, and although he wasn't as obsessed with them as he used to be in his teenage years, it was still nice that there was something they shared in common. They ate their corn dogs and walked along the pier just talking to one another like old friends.

"That guy I told you about, Eric the PA? Oh my gosh he was trying so badly to convince me not to come. He was so sure that you were going to be a rapist or a serial killer and I'd never be seen again!" Robin joked before taking a bite out of her corn dog. Carlos laughed shaking his head.

"Really? Wow I'm offended!"

"I know you're such a sweetie you can't be any of those things…..right?" She said the last part jokingly and nudged him and he shook his head.

"I'm not! But that's fine, the guys thought you were going to be some old guy that was going to be gay and rape me." Robin laughed shaking her head.

"By guys you mean…James, Logan, and Kendall?" She questioned and Carlos quickly nodded. "Wow….it's just. WOW I mean. You're Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush! I can't believe you're the one I've been talking to for all these years!"

"Hey first I was just Carlos Garcia, hockey player before we became a band." Carlos nodded quickly to her before taking a bite of his corn dog. "And you didn't start to get into our music until like…a few weeks ago!"

"I know I'm so behind!"

"It's okay, we'll play catch up." Carlos smiled looking down at her and Robin grinned and chewed on her bottom lip. The two of them indulged on their food on a stick before reaching the end of the pier. Carlos, the adrenaline junky he was looked up at the rollercoaster and smiled wide. He glanced at Robin with a playful grin. "Hey are you still afraid of rollercoasters?" He questioned, remembering when they were 15 she said she would never get on a rollercoaster.

"Nope I conquered that after high school. You want to ride that don't you?"

"Desperately." Carlos quickly nodded and before he could suggest that they go on it Robin grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the West Coaster ride. Carlos paid so the two of them could ride and they both settled into their seats. Robin looked at Carlos and smiled wide. "Ready for this?"

"Oh please, I was born ready!" Carlos retorted proudly. Robin grinned and the ride started. After a fun ride on the rollercoaster, the two ended up getting passes to ride all of the rides at the pier, some they went on three or more times. The two _friends_ had a blast with one another and were laughing as they left the little area with rides. They continued to walk down the boardwalk and spotted an ice cream shop. Robin grinned and stopped walking, staring at it with playful eyes and turning to stare at Carlos. "Oh you want ice cream don't you?"

"I absolutely do!" She replied to Carlos and glanced at the ice cream shop once more. "Please?"

"Oh you don't have to beg when it comes to food, just point and I'll follow." Carlos laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders leading her into the ice cream shop. He walked in and immediately ordered, without even consulting with Robin to find out what she wanted.

"Okay so she'll have a cup with strawberry ice cream and chocolate chip ice cream with some cookie dough bits and caramel sauce. I'll have a cup with chocolate and vanilla with Oreo bits and cheese cake chunks, oh and sprinkles." He slid the cash over and turned to Robin who stared at him with an amused smile.

"_Oh and sprinkles_", she mimicked with a laugh. "Wow you got my order right on the nose! I'm impressed Carlos!"

"Hey I don't play around when it comes to food." He laughed patting his belly. "I remember our conversations!" He leaned against the counter as he spoke and Robin raised an eyebrow silently challenging him to relay the information they spoke of concerning food as she climbed onto the stool to sit by the counter. "A challenge? Okay! Well, you have a huge sweet tooth! So that's not your favorite dessert, that's just your favorite ice cream you have your favorite desserts separated into categories." Carlos threw his head back and laughed and Robin laughed as well.

"Really? Okay well you're the same way! But you like more salty and savory food, but I know you _love_ corn dogs, and anything with potatoes! Oh and you have a weak spot for fruity pebbles and fruit smackerz." Robin smiled rather proudly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh okay." Carlos continued to nod and crossed his arms over his chest too. "Well Robin, when we first started talking you weren't eating beef, and that was since you were fifteen, you didn't start eating beef again until you were 20 because you felt bad for cows. BUT after having a bacon cheeseburger you went on an eating binge and ate red meat straight for a week." Robin hung her head in embarrassment but was laughing.

"Oh god yeah that's right I did…I would go to the twenty-four hour diner and buy bacon cheeseburgers at three in the morning, oh man…college…"She laughed at the memory. "Well nicely done Carlos, you do happen to know my food habits!"

"I told you, food and I, we're a serious thing." He smiled and picked up the cups of ice cream from the guy behind the counter and held them. "Stay here or booth?"

"Ummmm…." Robin glanced over at the bright pink and white booths and shrugged. "Booth!" She spun and jumped off of the stool and gracefully slid into the booth. Carlos walked over and slid her ice cream to her before sliding in across from her.

"Thank you!"

"No problem Robin." He smiled and dug into his ice cream. She grinned wide and took her hat off, setting it down on the seat beside her and indulging on ice cream with her pen-pal. The two ate their ice cream and continued to joke around with one another, spitting out facts the two remembered from their email conversations until it was getting late.

"Oh, I should get going I have work in the morning."

"I'll take you back, hopefully the guys left me the car." Carlos slid out of the booth and took out his phone to make a quick call. To his luck, the guys did end up leaving him the car in case things went extremely well or he needed a quick getaway. "And we're in luck, come on." He held his hand out to her and Robin grinned and took his hand, walking with him out of the ice cream parlor and back down to the end of the pier. The two hopped into the car and Carlos drove her home while they continued to joke around like old pals, completely comfortable with one another.

"This is it. Thanks Carlos…wow this was great…oh so I'm just going to take a guess and say you don't live in Minnesota?"

"No I don't." Carlos laughed shaking his head, "I live here in LA, I just got back from tour."

"Uh huh, I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of me then now won't you?" She smiled knowingly and Carlos found himself blushing very slightly.

"Yeah I guess I will be. Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Carlos." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and he watched as she ran up the stairs and into the apartment building with glee.

…..

Robin was on top of the world the next day at work. She sat there, peachy as ever typing quicker than she ever had before. Her voice was so cheery it was a bit sickening, and when her and Eric went to take their lunch break there was no way he couldn't notice how happy she was.

"You're unusually happy." He said bluntly as the two waited in life at a burger joint. Robin grinned and jumped up and down.

"So Carlos? The one you said would be a creepy nasty rapist? NOT A CREEPY NASTY RAPIST!" She yelled out loud, which had all of the patrons of the restaurant staring at her in complete confusion. Eric sighed and looked around embarrassed before Robin continued to speak. "He's totally gorgeous and muscular and so playful! Oh and he's Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush." She added the last park so casually even though on the inside she was still freaking out about that.

"Ohh no he's not." Eric said shaking her head. "I call bullshit there is no way your pen-pal is Carlos Garcia."

"I'm not lying! Do you know me to be a liar? I am not a liar!"

"I still don't believe it. I need proof."

"Well he's picking me up so we can have lunch tomorrow. Maybe you'll see him." Robin challenged sticking her nose up in the air as she ordered herself a bacon cheeseburger and fries.

"Yeah, or maybe I'll see some chubby fat dude named Carlos NOT Garcia." Eric said before placing his order. Robin shook her head and stood by the counter waiting for the food. "That was terrible, Eric."

"I wasn't going for style, I was trying to prove my point. Besides even _if_ it's the guy from Big Time Rush, there's no way he has time to date you." Robin frowned and shifted her stance before grabbing her greasy brown bag.

"Hey don't talk like that, you never know!"

"Uh huh, whatever you say kiddo." Eric shook his head and grabbed his bag of food, escorting her to a table so the two could eat their lunch.

Meanwhile…

"SHE'S REAL AND SHE'S HOT AND SHE'S SO FUCKING AWESOME!" Carlos shouted jumping on James' bed early the morning following their date. James groaned and took his pillow to swing at Carlos.

"I know. I saw. Let me sleep." He whined burying his face under the comforters.

"Oh man, she dragged me on the roller coaster and she wasn't scared it was fucking great. Then, AND THEN! James are you listening?" Carlos stopped jumping and took his pillow smacking James hard in the head again to wake him up. "So anyways, after that we had ice cream and I totally got what she wanted because I remembered, then we just talked about food and stuff and it was awesome and tomorrow we're going to have lunch."

"That's great Carlos I'm so happy for you." James muttered into the comforter.

"Yeah I know….this is awesome." Carlos sighed dreamily.


	6. Eating Contest

**(BLAH I don't know how to make Eric interfere with these two! MY BRAIN. IT HAS COLLAPSED. **

**Annabellex2- it would be great if things worked out but there has to be some obstacles in the way! FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear- glad you think it's awesome! :D )**

The following day at work Robin felt quite disgusted. She was in Jack's office and she had to help him with his computer. Apparently it shut down and he had no idea why. Sure it seemed like no problem, but Jack of course was scheming. He had purposely unplugged several wires, tangled them up and shoved the wires into ports they didn't fit into just to get Robin in there to fix it. Jack leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his back and stared at Robin. She was currently on all fours underneath his desk trying to fix the wiring. The lower half of her body stuck out and Jack stared as her pencil skirt hugged her curves nicely.

"What happened in here? All these plugs are in the wrong places!" She groaned yanking a cord out and banging her elbow on the desk. "Ow!" She whined rubbing her elbow.

"You okay under there?" Jack called out absent-mindedly as he stared at her butt.

"Fine…." She muttered with a sigh. She continued to stay under his desk for half an hour fixing the wires. Every moment she made and shift only served to better his view. Especially at one point when she became frustrated and fell forward letting her head rest on the ground for a few seconds while her back arched and her butt was higher in the air. Jack had the biggest urge to smack her on the bottom but he managed to hold back. Finally when she was done she turned on the computer and crawled out from under the desk. "There…it should work fine now, okay?"

"Great, thanks Robin." He winked at her and after trying to shake off the creepy wink she nodded and scurried out of his office. She sighed sitting down at her desk to continue the memo she was typing up. As she was typing Eric walked over and leaned on her desk.

"So beautiful what are we going to have for lunch today? I was thinking Chinese…" He nodded, tilting his head to the side thinking about what he wanted to eat.

"Eric I told you, Carlos is coming to pick me up so we can go out and have lunch together." Robin replied, not looking up from her computer screen as she continued to type.

"But….that's our tradition!"

"I know…but I told you yesterday he was going to take me out." When she finished typing the memo she sent an email out to everyone, then spun in her chair to face him. "Oh come on…" Eric stared down at her pouting. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes perfectly, and with the way he stuck out his bottom lip, he looked absolutely adorable. "Eric stop pouting at me this isn't fair!"

"You want me to stop pouting because you know you're supposed to have lunch with me and you feel way too guilty." Eric smiled hopefully and Robin sighed shaking her head.

"I do feel a bit bad but I already told you I was going to lunch with Carlos, now please don't make me cancel on him." Eric shook his head, so Robin retorted by pouting at him. He stared at her with a straight face before hanging his head. "Ugh fine you got me. Have fun with this _Carlos_ guy. What band is he from supposedly?"

"He's real and he's from Big Time Rush!" She said sticking her tongue out. "He's absolutely adorable."

"Uh huh sure…" Robin sighed and brought up Google images, searched up Big Time Rush and pointed to Carlos out of the band's photos. "See? That's him!"

"Awfully short don't you think?"

"You think because you're six foot that everyone is short!" Robin retorted. "He's not short, he's the perfect height." She closed the window and went back to her work.

"Whatever you say Robin…" Eric shrugged and walked away from her desk.

Carlos was getting ready to take Robin out to lunch. He showered and drenched himself in cologne before putting his clothes on. While he pulled on his dark skinny jeans and v-neck he was absolutely giddy the entire time. The smile just couldn't leave his face as he pulled on his shoes and checked the weather. He grabbed an umbrella just in case it rained on him and walked out to the living room where his friends were. "So how do I look?" Carlos grinned flopping down on the sofa and putting his feet up n on the table.

"Whoa look at Carlos looking all spiffy!" Kendall grinned pausing the video game to glance at his friend. "You look great buddy."

"Yeah guess who I'm going to see!" Carlos grinned.

"Robin!" They all chorused, Carlos had been talking non-stop about her since the two hung out on Monday and the guys were getting just a _little bit_ annoyed with it.

"Yes I am!" He smiled proudly and watched Kendall take the game off of pause and go back to playing.

"So are you two dating now or something?" Logan asked, biting down on his lip as he fought Kendall in the game.

"Uhh…no! Well I don't think so. I think we're just taking it slow right now, getting to know each other and be friends." Carlos answered with a nod. James threw his magazine on the coffee table and leaned forward to talk to Carlos.

"TAKE IT SLOW?! You've been talking to her for EIGHT YEARS! There is no taking it slow! You've been getting to know her for years Carlos you should fuck her or be married at this point!" James shouted.

"…Well we're not so…"

"Ugh! For the love of god ask her out on a date before I do it myself, and it won't be for you!" Carlos' eyes widened and he quickly nodded.

"Okay I'll ask her out on a date!"

"And make it romantic!" Kendall added.

"Yeah, roses and shit." Logan nodded not taking his eyes off of the screen. Carlos nodded quickly making a mental check list in his head to ask her out on a romantic date with flowers.

"Okay I can do that!"

"Good." James nodded. "Wait she doesn't already have a boyfriend right?"

"Nope no boyfriend! Single girl." Carlos smiled wide and James grinned.

"Attaboy…now go take your girl out to lunch." Carlos nodded and said bye to his friends. He quickly ran over to the garage to get his jeep. After remembering that it might rain he shrugged and took Kendall's car instead. Carlos put on some music and with a smile on his face the entire he drove to Corber Enterprises. After finding a parking spot he walked inside and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi! I'm here to pick up Robin." He said with the cutest smile that the woman behind the front desk couldn't help but smile as she rang up Robin.

"_Robin there is an extremely cute boy here to pick you up!"_ She said quietly so Carlos wouldn't hear her. Robin giggled a bit and smiled with a happy sigh. "Thanks Lily tell him I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse so she could leave to go on her lunch break. As she stepped into the elevator Eric ran in just as the doors were closing and Robin shook her head with a laugh. "Great timing Eric."

"_Well_, since I'm going to eat lunch by myself today, I figured I need to see this supposed rock star that's taking my girl out for lunch." Eric said casually and Robin laughed shaking her head. Such an innocent laugh and smile towards a guy who wasn't thinking so innocently.

"Eric come on! I'm not your girl you know that."

"Hey until some other guy puts a ring on that finger you'll always be my girl." He smiled down at her and she chuckled waving him off. The two left the elevator and walked to the front desk. Robin smiled wide when she saw Carlos sitting down reading a magazine. Robin skipped over happily and tapped on the magazine. Carlos lowered the magazine and smiled widely staring up at her while Eric stood in the background with his jaw hanging open. _Holy shit she wasn't lying!_ He thought, staring as some rock star was now hugging the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Robin!"

"Carlos!" She giggled and hugged him tightly, then pulled away and turned to Eric." Carlos, this is my friend and coworker Eric! Eric, this is my friend Carlos." She smiled even wider when she introduced Carlos and stared between the two of them.

"Hey nice to meet you." Carlos nodded with a friendly smile and shook his hand.

"Y-yeah you too…" Eric nodded looking down at him, wondering how the hell his Robin was talking to a member of Big Time Rush. "S-so you guys are going out to lunch?"

"Yeah! I'll see you later Eric!" She waved at him and Carlos said goodbye. The two walked out to Carlos' car and drove to a café so they could grab lunch. When they got to the diner Carlos pulled her chair out for her and she sat down happily. "So how are you Carlos?"

"Great Robin, you know you look super pretty today." Carlos glanced over outfit, a pencil skirt and soft pink blouse and white flats, she looked adorable.

"Thank you! You look great too!" She smiled at him and looked over the menu. "Hmm what do I want."

"Beats me but I'm getting the bacon cheeseburger deluxe and a milkshake." Carlos shrugged, he didn't even need to see the menu to know what he wanted. She smirked at him and put the menu down herself. "Then I'll get the same thing."

"Yea? I bet you won't be able to finish it."

"Try me!" Robin challenged. The two ordered their meals and commenced the competition. They ate at a normal human pace, but the goal was to see who could eat the most. Carlos was done first and he wasn't surprised, the surprise came when Robin soaked up the last bit of ketchup with her two remaining fries and ate them before drinking the last drop of her milk shake. "OH my god you finished!" Carlos mumbled staring at her.

"Never said I couldn't." She shrugged and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Carlos smiled wide, hmm, someone to keep up with his food level. The two of them paid for lunch and as Carlos stepped outside it was pouring rain, thankfully he brought out his umbrella. He put up the umbrella and held it over the two of them and held her waist as they ran for the car to keep her covered. When they got inside Robin was wiping the water off of her arms. Carlos drove back to her office and double parked quickly to walk her to the door. He held the umbrella over the two of them and smiled at her when they were outside the building.

"Hey um…Robin?"

"Yeah Carlos?"

"I was uh…wondering if well,…you know uh…you and I we can… Well, how about we go on a date Friday night?" She smiled super wide and quickly nodded.

"I'd love that! You and I….on a date." She nodded and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "This was great, and I can't wait for Friday, I'll see you then Carlos!" Robin ran inside leaving Carlos love struck outside the office.


	7. Phone Scandal

**(Carlos'sCupcakes & Shy- I like both those ideas! I was thinking of doing it but I wasn't quite sure, then there was the little debate in my head on whether or not I should enact the plan before or after the daet….and well you'll see)**

On Friday afternoon Robin began smiling uncontrollably when it hit two o'clock. She had only two more hours to go before she was out the door and running to her apartment to get ready for her date with Carlos. Eric sat at his small desk just watching Robin with a sigh. He had been there a full year for her being her friend,_ in person_. Some guy comes along that she's been e-mailing for eight years and suddenly he's chopped liver. Eric tapped his pen on the table gazing at her. This was far from fair, he should be able to take Robin out on a date if he wanted to, he should have priority! He's the one that would occasionally drive her home, he was the one that always had lunch with her, not this supposed rock star….Eric needed a plan, and he only had two short hours to enact it.

Luckily for him, Jack called Robin into his office to stare at her some more as she fixed something in the office. Eric quickly got up and ran over to her desk searching for her cell phone. He found the phone and ran back over to his desk. After punching in the code he unlocked the phone and pulled up her text messages from Carlos. He rolled his eyes seeing the last message from him.

**Hey I can't wait 4 tonight! I bet you'll look soooooooooooo pretty! =D**

"What is he, five?" Eric muttered under his breath. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was still in the office, and she was, so he was able to continue his work. Eric quickly began to type up a message to cancel the date.

**What? Why? Did something come up?**

Eric grinned devilishly as he wrote out his answer.

**Yup realized I dnt like idiots!**

**Why are you being so mean?**

**Bc ur ugly&dumb**

Eric shook his head, texting like a girl was hard work, but texting like Robin proved to be difficult. Robin wasn't the typical texter, she wrote in complete sentences and usually had proper grammar, unless she was so excited she forgot to check what she was writing. However, their different texting styles didn't seem to ring any sort of bells in Carlos' head. He frowned staring at the text message.

**I don't understand what's going on!**

**I don't wan that's what!**

Eric grinned and slid the phone into his messenger bag, cracking his fingers and leaning back in his chair. Meanwhile Carlos sat at home staring at the phone completely dumbfounded. Then, he felt like a moron. "Figures." Carlos muttered throwing his phone at the wall and throwing himself onto his bed. He kicked off his sneakers and rested belly down on the bed. "Can't be pretty AND nice." He muttered into his pillow as he moped around. There was a knock at his door and Carlos didn't even answer.

"Hey Carlos, the flower delivery came, a dozen red roses? Nicely done buddy." James said pushing the door open anyway and leaning against the door frame. "I bet she'll go head over heels."

"I don't care!" Carlos stood up from his bed like a mopey teenager and walked over to James. He took the flowers, ripped the heads off of their stems and threw both of them on the floor in the hallway before slamming the door in James' face and locking it. James' eyes were wide as he stared down at the floor and at Carlos' door.

"Uhhh…Los, you alright?"

"NO!"

"What happened?"

"SHE'S A MEAN PERSON!" Carlos responded, throwing himself back onto the bed.

"Why is she mean?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE JAMES!"

When Robin finished helping out Jack in his office, she returned to her desk. She searched for her phone so she could finally reply to Carlos. Robin swore she left it right under the monitor on the base but it couldn't be found. "Oh no…"She muttered as she began to search through her purse frantically looking for her phone. "No no no…." Robin put her hands on her face before dumping all the contents of her bag onto the desk. She searched frantically from her phone, and from across the room Eric could see her scrambling for it. He smiled a bit to himself, realizing his plan was going to work and be full-proof, but part of him felt bad. Eric watched Robin freak out and realized she was losing her mind over her phone. She stood up and frantically paced to the break room to see if she left her phone there, and as she ran past his desk Eric saw tears welling up in her eyes.

_It's just a phone…_ Eric thought to himself watching her. Then again, Robin hated to lose things. She was very ….. particular. If something was lost or misplaced she did have a habit of freaking out about it. For example, she lost her badge for work and she freaked out tearing her desk apart, only to realize it was in the pocket of her slacks.

Then again, it was a three hundred dollar, brand new phone that she had treated herself too. So now he could see why she was so worried. Eric sighed, now he felt conflicted, on one hand he didn't want her to be so upset and crying over her lost phone. On the other, he didn't want to Robin to go on that date with Carlos. Eric sighed and pulled the phone out of his messenger bag and went through the phone deleting only the messages him and Carlos sent to one another in her inbox. He stood up and casually walked over to the break room where Robin was searching the refrigerator in case she somehow left her phone in there.

"Looking for something?" Eric leaned against the door and pulled the phone out of his pocket waving it in front of her. Robin looked up and slammed the refrigerator door shut before running to him.

"Eric! My phone! Where was it?"

"It was right on the floor on the opposite side of the desk, it probably fell and you must have kicked it without even knowing." Eric lied handing the phone to her. Robin sighed of relief and smiled wide taking the phone from him.

"Oh thank you! You are such a life saver!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ohhhh I know…." Eric nodded hugging her and patting the top of her head.

"Now time to go text Carlos!" She squealed with delight and ran over to her desk. Eric sat at his desk casually after grabbing a cup of coffee and watched Robin's face change over the course of time until it was time to leave. It went from her smiling wide as ever, to her frowning by the time they were leaving work. "What's the matter Robin?"

"Carlos hasn't answered me…I hope our date is still on." She sighed clutching her phone as she walked out of the building with Eric.

"I'm sorry princess, but hey if it isn't you and I can hang out!"

"Yeah I guess you're right…." Robin walked with her head down and glanced at her phone once more. Eric sighed and draped an arm around her shoulders loosely. "Oh come on, cheer up! It's not so bad!"

"It kind of is." Robin sighed when they left the double doors. "I'm going home, I'll see you."

"How about I drive you home?"

"Not today…" She shook her head taking out her ipod. "I'll take the bus."

"OH come on Robin, you know I won't let you go home alone when you're feeling down." He tugged on her arm a bit and she sighed and nodded, letting him lead her to his car so he could take her home. The car ride was silent most of the way, even with him attempting to talk to her. He was starting to regret his decision and was wondering if there was another way to go about his plan. The entire car ride Robin was staring at her phone. When they got to her apartment she said thank you, and left to run inside before Eric could offer to hang out with her. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He muttered hitting his head on the steering wheel before he began to drive home.

When Robin got upstairs she showered and got ready anyway, just in case Carlos was getting ready and didn't have time to look at his phone. But by seven o'clock she was sitting on her sofa dressed and ready to go. Not a single text was received by Carlos even though she sent six messages asking if he was okay or what was going on.

Carlos on the other hand, was lying in bed watching TV on the small flat screen in his room. Occasionally he would glance to the other side of the room where he would hear his phone going off to a particular 'ping' that signified Robin was texting him, but he didn't answer. He didn't even get up to check the messages. He just let the phone lay there on the floor while he moped and watched cartoons in misery.


	8. Misunderstanding

**(GUYS—I just found the doctor Who theme tabs for guitar, so if I disappear for a while, it's because I'm trying to satisfy my sick obsession with Doctor Who lmfao.**

**Shy- IT'S OKAY GUYS! Things will turn up for the both of them rest assured! All shall be well! Carlos'sCupcakes- I know, Eric is quite the dickface! Carlos was so cute and adorable and happy about the date too! =()**

The following day Robin sighed and went over to her computer. She cracked her fingers, took a deep breath and began to write out an email.

_Carlos—_

_Hi, I don't know what happened last night but I wish you would have told me rather than ignoring me if you didn't want to go on a date with me. _

_I didn't think you were the type to do that to a girl._

_Write back or call me, please._

_~Robin_

Carlos was going through his emails the following day. After reading the alert email from Auntie Anne's saying they were unleashing a new pretzel flavor that day, he saw that the next email was one from Robin. He wondered whether or not he should read it, he hadn't even read the text messages from the day before. Carlos sighed and opened the email to see what this girl had wanted. He furrowed his eyebrows and had to restrain himself from writing an angry email back to her. He got up from his bed and went across the room where his phone was lying on the floor. Carlos then proceeded to scroll through the six messages from her.

**Yes I'm so excited, I bet you'll look so handsome! =D**

**So bored at work, can't wait to leave.**

**Hey you're quiet, are you alright?**

**You're not answering and it has me worried, are we still on for tonight?**

**Carlos what's going on?**

**I don't know what happened but I hope you're okay**

"How can she be mean to me and then worry like nothing was wrong?" He muttered to himself. Carlos was incredibly confused, he went to his laptop and shot back an email.

_Robin—_

_What's your deal? You're super nice to me and then yesterday you canceled our date and you were mean to me and you wonder what's wrong?!_

_-Carlos_

Robin was sitting at the computer desk chewing her fingernails with her knees curled up to her chest. She was waiting for a response and sighed of relief when she saw Carlos had answered her.

"Hey I wasn't mean!" She gasped and quickly replied back.

_Carlos—_

_What are you talking about!? I wasn't mean at all, why would I cancel our date I sat up dressed and ready waiting for you to show up! I wouldn't cancel the date I've been dying for that moment for eight years!_

_~Robin_

"Bullshit!" Carlos stared between the texts from yesterday and the email. He got up from his bed and stormed out the room looking for his friends. He found them in the kitchen and put his phone down on the counter loud enough for them to all turn and stare at him.

"Hey buddy…feeling better?" Logan asked cautiously. Carlos shook his head and sat on the stool letting his head hit the counter top.

"I am so confused!"

"Alright…about what?" Kendall asked while jumping up so he could sit on the counter. Carlos simply pointed to his phone and pushed to closer to them.

"About girls! She cancels the date on me and acts all mean then I get these messages from her…" Carlos sighed keeping his head on the counter watching his friends read through the texts. The three of them stared at the texts curiously, flipping through them repeatedly. "Carlos are you sure this is her?" Logan questioned reading the texts.

"Yeah….it came from her phone, that's her number, why?" Carlos lifted his head and held it up with his elbows as he stared at Logan.

"Well…..the way she texts I mean… All the ones before she cancelled the date and after are really proper and stuff, but when she's actually cancelling it, it looks totally different." Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe she felt like being different." He sighed hopelessly and Kendall shook his head.

"No dude…she didn't send the text, I think someone else did." Kendall told him.

"Someone else? But who? Who would cancel our date huh? Couldn't have been one of you guys!" Carlos frowned sitting up.

"I don't know dude but she wants the D, she was all worried about you apparently. I'd say you call her or at least reply to her."

"Fine…"Carlos mumbled and dragged himself upstairs. He sat back down on the bed with his laptop and began to type up an email.

_Robin—_

_I don't know what's going on, I got messages from you about cancelling the date but the guys say they're not the same as the way you would usually text. Did someone take your phone or something? I don't know what's going on but I really like you._

_-Carlos_

However, Robin never got that message until that evening, for after she sent her last email and waited for Carlos to reply, Eric gave her a phone call.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hi Eric…" Robin sighed twirling her hair.

"Aw what's the matter, still bummed out about last night?" Robin nodded, then quickly realized there was no way he could see her nod.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Well don't worry, Eric's here to cheer you up. Get dressed I'll pick you up and we'll go hang out, okay?"

"Alright…" Robin hung up the phone and glanced once more at the computer. She assumed that Carlos went back to ignoring her, but in reality he was in the kitchen with his friends trying to figure out what was going on. Robin turned off the computer and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. After pulling on a pair of flip flops her doorbell rang and she knew Eric was downstairs. She jogged down the flight of stairs and ran over to Eric who had gone to lean against his car. "Hello!"

"Well hello there pretty girl." Eric gave her a tight hug and opened the door for her. When he climbed in he took off speeding down the road. "Now, what shall we do?"

"Um, I don't know you're the one that invited me out." Robin shrugged. Eric shook his head, looking around as he drove. "Well….how about we see a movie?"

"I can see a movie."

"Great." Eric smirked a little bit to himself trying to wrack his mind for the different movie titles that were playing. He was hoping for one of two things, either a completely romantic movie or a completely terrifying movie. Eric assumed Robin was afraid of scary movies, because when Paranormal Activity 4 came out she repeatedly rejected his offer to see the movie with him.

When they arrived at the theater Eric bought two tickets for Texas Chainsaw Massacre while Robin went to get snacks. She bought two bottles of water and two separate boxes of candy, much to Eric's disappointment. The two sat down and when the movie began and he figured he could do the old yawn and drape your arm around her shoulders trick, but when he tried to do it she leaned forward to fix the strap of her flip flop, so that was a bust. Throughout the movie he was waiting for her to get scared and hide into his chest, but oh she didn't do that. Instead she leaned back in her seat chuckling at some parts while eating her candy. In fact Eric found himself to be a little bit disturbed by the movie, and by her behavior. When the movie was over Robin skipped out happily and waited for him by the door.

"So now what Miss Robin?" Eric questioned.

"Actually can you just drop me off at home?"

"What? Already? But the day is young!"

"I know but I just want to go relax at home….please Eric?" She pouted up at him and sighed and nodded.

"Sure yeah…fine…"Eric drove her home and when she got upstairs she immediately checked her email. She read over it and quickly typed up a response.

_Carlos—_

_I did lose my phone actually! It was gone for like an hour or more but my friend Eric found it!_

_Are you suggesting someone else messaged you?_

_Look I don't know hats going on but I really like you and I was really looking forward to that date. Don't you think we can try again?_

_Robin~_

Carlos read over the email just as James was looking over his shoulder. James yanked the laptop from him and replied quickly.

_Robin-_

_I'll pick you up at seven._

_-Carlos_

"JAMES!"

"What did? You need to go take this woman out on a date she wants you SO BADLY that I would just go over there to satisfy you because CLEARLY she has a craving. Now go shower and go don't forget to pick up flowers MOVE IT CARLOS GO GO GO!" James ordered and Carlos jumped off the bed and ran out the door to take a shower and get ready for his date.

When Robin got the reply she squealed happily. She ran from her computer desk and hopped into the shower. After pulling on a pretty ruffled pink dress and white flats she sat on the sofa. A knock at the door made her jump out of her seat and smooth her dress down. _Okay, that's him, this will all be awesome and fine_, she thought as she moved to answer the door.


	9. The Date

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- HAHA karma would be quite the bitch if he choked on popcorn at home, oh…it was so tempting to write that; and yes I do play guitar! I love it a lot but I play classical.**

**Shy- OKAY! Well I'm sure this chapter will settle the argument. Hope those cookies taste good :D**

**Umm…my Spanish has continuously deteriorated over the years lmfao, my mom would murder me so don't judge me if this is incorrect!)**

Robin opened the door and smiled wide. Carlos stood there holding a bouquet of lovely red roses. He was wearing blacks, a royal blue button down, shoes, and a black blazer. He shifted nervously and handed the flowers to her.

"You look great! Um…hi!"

"Hi Carlos." She giggled taking the flowers from him. "These are gorgeous…..and you look handsome! Come on in." She opened the door up more for him so he could step inside. Robin walked to the little kitchenette area and took down a vase to put the flowers in. After sticking them in the vase she brought it over and set the vase down on her little nightstand. She turned to him smiling. "Um so….that was quite a mix up huh?"

"Yeah I guess someone texted me from your phone." Carlos nodded. He took out his phone and showered her the texts he was talking about and she rapidly shook her head.

"Oh no I didn't send that! I wouldn't send that I was too excited for the date!"

"I see that now! The guys said someone else did it, I guess they didn't want us to go out."

"But who would….." Robin stopped talking and she furrowed her eyebrows. Eric was mentioning a lot how she was beautiful, his girl, and he was definitely trying to dissuade her from going on a date with Carlos. Robin shook her head at the thought, she'd have to confront that another day. "Um anyway, shall we get going?"

"Yes! First we're going to have dinner." Carlos smiled and grabbed her hand tugging her out of the apartment so quickly she barely had time to grab her purse and pull the door shut. Again Carlos wanted to take his jeep out but James said, _'No girl wants to go to the date with fucked up hair dude, take Logan's car it's a hot sports car._'

Then when they arrived at the restaurant he remembered more words of wisdom from James. _'Don't do a French restaurant! Remember last time you did that? You had no idea what you were saying and you ordered snail soup, SNAIL SOUP! Take her to a fancy place, but do a Spanish one since you can speak Spanish!'_

So Carlos did exactly that. When they were escorted to their table the chair was pulled out for Robin and she sat down happily. She glanced at the menu and Carlos watched as she furrowed her eyebrows while looking it over. He was amused, clearly she was trying to understand the items that were in Spanish, but he saw her make an 'oh' face seeing the English translation and giggle to herself.

"Figured out what you wanted?" Carlos questioned with a smile and she nodded. "Yes! Ummm I want….that." Carlos peered over at what she pointed to and smiled at her with a nod.

"_I swear Carlos if you speak Spanish when you order for her, she'll go crazy girls love accents and other languages, not sure why though!"_ Kendall had said to him when he was leaving.

"_Oh yeah, you'll definitely get a kiss if you do that_." Logan agreed with Kendall, so when the waiter came over Carlos sat up straight and winked at Robin before he ordered.

"Are you ready to order?" He questioned.

"Si…" Carlos glanced at the menu quickly before looking up to order. "Ella tendrá pechuga de pollo con arroz con gandules, y quiero chuletas de cerdo con arroz con gandules. " Carlos smiled handing him the menus and the waiter nodded, writing it down and collecting the menus. For Robin he ordered grilled chicken with rice and beans, and for himself of course, two fried pork chops with rice and beans, and Robin had no idea what the hell he was saying.

"Y para bebér?"

"Uhh.." Carlos glanced at Robin who was staring at him completely entranced with him speaking Spanish. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine."

"Agua." Carlos said with a shrug and nod. When the waiter walked away Carlos focused his attention back to Robin who seemed to be eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Um…wow Carlos you…speak Spanish so fluently…and quick…and well…." Carlos chuckled and nodded.

"Well yeah it was my first language, do you speak any other languages?"

"…um, I took Spanish in high school."

"So you should know what I'm saying!"

"No one said I retained any of that information." Carlos threw his head back and laughed. The two continued to make small talk and chatted while they had their dinner. "How about dessert?" Carlos asked. Now Robin was stuffed, even though she managed to finish everything on her plate she felt like she could burst at any moment, but then again, she wanted to hear Carlos speak Spanish some more.

"Umm..sure!" She smiled and nodded thinking that was going to be a huge mistake and she'd surely throw up later. When they got the dessert menu she scanned over it quickly to see if there was anything particularly wordy but the dessert menu was relatively short. She pointed out her desire and Carlos nodded with a smile, ordering a tres leches cake. The two split the dessert and left the restaurant. Carlos smiled rather proudly to himself, assuming that him speaking Spanish worked well, and oh how it did.

After they had dinner he decided to go a little more casual with what followed. Carlos decided to take her to a comedy club. While there, the two shared so many laughs Robin swore her ribs were going to jump out of her. By the time they left she was holding her sides and could barely walk straight.

"Oh my gosh this night is so amazing," Robin gushed wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, "I don't want it to end!"

"It doesn't have to!" Carlos said quickly with a huge grin on his face. "I know this place…it's open twenty-four hours."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well it's a diner." Robin giggled and shook her head.

"More food huh?"

"Well, food is pretty amazing." Carlos nodded. "But we can get coffee and talk!"

"Well I do like the sound of that Carlos." Robin nodded her head and Carlos dragged her back to the car. He drove to the diner and when he walked in he was greeted with a warm smile from the hostess. They were seated all the way in the back in a corner booth that had the most space.

"Hi sugar! The usual?" She asked walking over with menus. "Ohhh hello! Pretty girl Carlos." She winked.

"Thanks Maggie, this is Robin, my date." Carlos introduced her and Robin said a quiet hello. "Ummm no usual right now, come back in a few minutes?"

"Sure." She nodded and walked away, and Carlos stared at Robin who gave her a curious look. "Okay so me and the guys come here…and order from here pretty often."

"How much is often?"

"Every day." Carlos laughed, "We always pick this spot, it's kind of like our booth."

"Ohh very nice!" Robin laughed and turned the menu over." And what's the usual for Carlos?"

"…Chicken fingers, chilli cheese fries, onion rings, milkshake, and if I'm still hungry, a slice of pie."

"Wow they must love your business." Carlos eagerly nodded and looked at the menu. The two of them ordered a banana split to share.

"So Robin," Carlos asked diving his spoon into the ice cream. "How's the photography coming along?"

"Okay…I got one free-lance job photographing food for a restaurant! But so far that's it…" She sighed with a shrug. Carlos nodded slowly.

"I could help you ya know!"

"Really?...No I don't know, it's okay it's fine I'll find something."

"Hey come on….what if I got you a job hmmm?"

"Carlos really it's fine!" Robin waved her hand around. "I'll do it on my own, I'll find something I know it."

"If you say sooooo." Carlos sang with a shrug which made Robin giggle and shake her head. The two finished the banana split and then chatted for hours over several cups of coffee. At around two in the morning they finally decided to go home, and Carlos happily drove to her apartment. After walking her up the stairs he stood by the door with her smiling like an idiot.

"So well…I had a great night I hope we can repeat this?"

"Absolutely!" Robin smiled wide. "I had a wonderful time Carlos this date was fantastic…so um…goodnight?"

"Yeah goodnight." Carlos nodded and quickly leaned forward and pecked her lips. Robin smiled blushing and Carlos couldn't help but grin, but then a thought ran across his head.

"_Oh and I swear to god Carlos if you come home and all you did was peck her and did not get any tongue I will kick your ass, win her heart, and date her in front of you to show you how it's done!"_ He remembered James threatening him, and his eyes were wide at the memory. Robin noticed this and tilted her head to the side.

"Carlos are you—" Her question was cut off by Carlos quickly leaning down and kissing her once more, but it surely wasn't a simple peck on the lips. One arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand nestled itself in her hair. Robin's palms were flat against his chest as he kissed her and she enjoyed every moment of it. When Carlos pulled away she sighed happily. "Wow…goodnight indeed." Carlos smiled wide and kissed her once more.

"I'll text you, Robin."

"I know you will." She smiled and waved to him as he jogged down the stairs. Robin entered her apartment and sighed happily locking the door behind.

When Carlos got home he was immediately ambushed by the guys.

"DID IT WORK!?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah did she like you speaking another language?" Logan questioned.

"More importantly, was there tongue?" James answered sliding on front of Carlos.

"Absolutely." Carlo sighed dreamily. "Best. Date. Ever."

"Woo!" His friends cheered patting his back and squeezing his shoulders.


	10. Ummm What the Hell?

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- Accents are how you win a woman's heart! Lmao, I'm glad you dig my stories! And if I do say, I surely wouldn't mind going on a date like that with Carlos, it seemed fun! Shy- Lmao of course James would ask if there was tongue, he needs his details no matter how private!)**

It seemed that on Sunday afternoons, it became a bit of a tradition for everyone to gather at Eric's, well, his mother's house, to watch movies and hang out with one another. It was a fun time for the young workers at the company, and this time everyone decided it was a perfect opportunity to question Robin.

"So," Taylor said, taking a long sip of beer, "Did you go on that date you were gushing about earlier in the week?" She questioned.

"Nope." Eric answered for her a bit too quickly. Taylor started to slowly nod, but she glanced over at Robin to see her grinning and unable to contain herself. Taylor smirked and sat up on her knees looking up at Robin from the sofa.

"Oh I don't know Eric, Robin's face says otherwise." Everyone glanced to see her red, smiling wide and hugging her knees to her chest. "Oh give me the details girl."

"Wait…you went on a date with him? WHEN?" Eric stared at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah I um, I need to talk to you about that later actually." Robin said. She meant to talk to Eric about the text messages but it completely slipped her mind until she saw the concerned face he had upon hearing she went on the date. "Okay anyway, well we went on the date last night and Carlos is the sweetest thing!"

"What did you guys do?" Dania asked. Robin giggled and sat up on her calves excited to tell her friends what went on.

"Okay, well first he took me to this super fancy Spanish restaurant and he ordered for the both of us. Oh my god, he was speaking Spanish it was so hot." Robin giggled fanning herself and all the girls laughed and agreed with her while the guys rolled their eyes and drank beer. "Then after that we went to a comedy club, it was great! After that we went to a diner, we shared a banana split and just talked for hours and hours, it was amazing." Robin sighed happily remembering her date, desperately wanting to repeat that night.

"Aw that sounds so cute!" Dania smiled wide.

"Yeah he sounds like a sexy guy." Taylor laughed.

"Okay how about we watch the movie huh?" Eric popped the movie into the DVD player and took his usual spot besides Robin on the sofa. He placed his hand on her thigh and she removed his hand, placing it on his own thigh. Eric sighed realizing his plan to push them apart so he could get closer didn't work at all, so he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Can I talk to you?" Robin quickly nodded and the two of them got off of the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Okay this is good because I wanted to talk to you too." Robin nodded shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah…you went on the date with Carlos…how? You were bummed out and he was ignoring you…." Eric trailed off with his words and Robin quickly nodded staring up at him.

"Yeah well we found out it was just a huge misunderstanding so we ended up going on the date." Robin chewed her lip staring up at Eric and sighed. "Eric, I know you didn't want me to go on the date with him. You were….really adamant on me not going. Did you text him saying it was cancelled? Did you send him those rude messages?" She questioned with a frown.

_Shit I'm caught…_ Eric muttered staring at her. He was at a loss for words, he didn't think Robin would catch him. She wasn't always the best at piecing things together like that. She thought very innocently of everyone. All she did was look for the best in people, and the fact that Eric could have wronged her was something that greatly bothered her. "Uhhhh….no?"

"Eric!" Robin immediately frowned." You did do it! Why?"

"Because….he's not good enough for you!" Eric replied.

"You're not my dad you can't choose who I can or can't date! That's my business! I'll have you know he's wonderful." Robin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah wonderful until he leaves you because he has to go on tour for a few months and you're staying up alone at night crying because you miss him!" Eric narrowed his eyes staring at her. Her gaze softened at the possibility of that happening, the thought saddened her. She sighed looking down at the floor and Eric stepped forward gingerly lifting her chin with his index finger. "You shouldn't be with someone who's going to put you in second place Robin…." Eric started to lean down slowly to kiss her. Robin realized this and flailed her hands, pushing away and walking about ten feet away from him.

"Ew! Eric! No just…no! That's…no!" She flailed her hands pacing back and forth.

"…Did you just say ew?"

"No…well yes! I did but I didn't mean it to insult it's just …you're like a brother to me!"

"Well not to me, I'm in love with you Robin!" Eric stared down at her walking closer to her and she froze staring up at him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I love you! I don't want you to waste your time fawning over this guy who can get any girl in the world that he wants, and will continue to get all these stupid girls while you're waiting for him alone every night just begging for a phone call." Eric shouted which made her cringe. She didn't like shouting.

"That's not your choice….you don't know if that will happen."

"I do know that will happen Robin!"

"But…that.. that doesn't give you the right to meddle Eric! That doesn't give you the right to just get in my business and meddle with—" Robin couldn't finish her sentence. Eric grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips onto hers. She squealed and slapped his chest, then bit down on his lip really hard to get him to pull away. "what the hell!?"

"But.. I love you!" Eric tried to redeem himself by once again confessing his love. For some reason he thought life was like a movie, where even if the girl doesn't have feelings for you, just forcing a kiss on her would make her love you.

Well that does not work here.

"so!?" Robin wiped her mouth and shook her head rapidly. "I can't believe you Eric!" Robin stormed out of the kitchen and over to the living room, grabbing her purse as she fled to the front door.

"Robin wait!"

"No Eric stay away from me!" She called behind her before slamming the door shut. She took a deep breath once she was outside and started walking down the block. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just picked a direction and started walking. Robin didn't know how she felt, whether she should be angry because he was meddling and forced a kiss on her, upset and should be crying because he did that, or feel both and just try to find some sort of medium. As she was walking her phone began to ring, and she sighed answering it.

"hello?"

"Hi super pretty girl!" Carlos' chipper voice made her crack a smile and stop her mindless walking. She walked to the curb and sat down with a sigh.

"Hey Carlos…"

"What's up? Hey are you okay? You don't sound too chipper. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today with me and the guys!" Robin chewed her lip and shrugged, then she nodded. After realizing no one would see her nodding on the other line she spoke.

"Sure, I could use some fun right now."

"Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you later. Where are you guys?"

"Getting some food from the diner, I can pick you up if you want."

"Sure… I'm on Rodeo Drive and Beach Boulevard."

"Got it, shouldn't be too long beautiful I'll see you soon! Bye Robin." After she said goodbye she hung up and sat at the corner waiting. Twenty minutes later she saw a jeep come to a stop near her and she looked up to see Carlos. _Wow new car every time _, she thought as she walked over and climbed into the topless jeep. "Wow, nice jeep."

"Thanks. This one is actually mine! The others were James or Logan's." He smiled a bit and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "Hi! What's the matter? You seem down." Carlos frowned realizing she didn't look all too happy, and he began his drive back to the house. Robin shrugged and leaned back in the seat, letting the wind blow through her hair.

"I found out the person that was texting you and canceled the date my coworker, and my very good friend Eric that I introduced you to." Carlos frowned, Eric _seemed_ like a nice enough guy, but now he went and made his girl Robin upset." Then he confessed he loved me and…I don't know. It's just so weird."

"Oh…..well how do you feel about him?" Carlos asked, hoping the answer wasn't _I love him and I just don't know what to do about it_.

"I don't like him that way at all! He's just like….a brother to me! An extremely nice brother, but he kissed me and ugh. I'm just mad." Robin shook her head and shivered at the memory of being kissed. Carlos sighed and pulled into the driveway of their very large house. "Well did you tell him that?"

"I did! Then I just left. I don't know, I hope he just understands I don't like him that way." Robin hopped out of the car and helped Carlos carry the bags of take-out food inside. "Anyways, enough of that, what were you guys planning on doing today?"

"We're just going to hang out, we're thinking of hitting the beach later on. You definitely have to come with." Robin smiled a bit and nodded, when she followed Carlos inside she was in awe at how big the house was, and even though it was four twenty-something year olds living there, it was very nicely decorated.

Aside from the fact that it was completely messy.

"I'm back!" Carlos yelled stepping inside. As soon as he said that the guys ran over to get their food, then stopped to grin at Robin. "Guys, this is my um….this is Robin!" Robin started to laugh nervously, realizing she was now with all of Big Time Rush.

"Robin, that's James, Logan and Kendall." She said hi then began to laugh, a lot. "…She laughs when she's nervous."

"We noticed." James nodded thinking she was a bit nuts and perfect for Carlos.

"Hey no reason to feel nervous!" Kendall smiled sweetly. "Because you're about to hang out with Big Time Rush and have an awesome time." He winked at her and Robin laughed even more.

"Wow way to go retard now she's more nervous." Logan muttered.


	11. Da Beach!

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- AT A FUNERAL?! Damn that is just…bad! Lmao. I mean that's funny as hell to me but wow you were not the most liked person in the room at that moment I bet. Yeah eric brings up a good point but so does robin! Ahhh complications. Shy- I SLEEP! I think so…I go to sleep at 4 lmao. Ah yeah of course we all gush about guys with our girls, its so fun!**

**You guys…..if you have a strong stomach for….really…extremely dramatic and…amazing stories. Big Time Obsession from LazyLazyWriter left me speechless. It's not for everyone but .GOD. it's sooo good.)**

Robin's laughing attack stop after five** long** minutes. They all gathered in the living room with the food and surrounded the coffee table. Robin assumed there was no food for her, but Carlos actually got her an order of chicken fingers and fries.

"Wow…thank you Carlos!"

"No problem! I know what you like." He smiled wide at her and Kendall nudged Logan, gesturing at how big Carlos was smiling. Logan grinned and nudged James who glanced over and nodded in approval.

"I can tell! Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which was filled to the brim with food like a chipmunk. He glanced at her and smiled wide. When the guys all made disgusted faces at seeing the food filled mouth of his, she just laughed and shook her head.

"That's how you know Carlos found the one, when the chick tolerates his disgusted habits." Logan whispered to Kendall.

"I gotta admit, you are right on that one." Kendall whispered back with a nod.

"So Robin, what do you do?" James asked curiously. He was wondering why and how a hot girl like her was with Carlos. Perhaps she was a spy for Hawk Records, or a woman that needed a visa, or maybe a sociopath that liked short goofballs.

"I'm a secretary actually…well for now! But my goal is to be an accomplished photographer." She smiled proudly at her dream. "I want to take pictures for a living….photo shoots, magazines, doesn't matter, but I love it! I took pictures for a restaurant for their menu and website that's….the only major job I've done but I'm getting there! You have to start out small and like Carlos said I only just graduated a year ago, patience is a virtue." She nodded glancing at Carlos with an adorable smile.

"Holy shit Carlos didn't know you were so…reasonable in that goofy head of yours." James blurted out and Carlos narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well…I am!"

"Great!" James nodded, his way of ending the conversation so the two of them wouldn't get in a fight in front of Carlos'….whatever she was. The five of them ate their lunches, prodding Robin for information, they needed to know about her after all. This girl was quickly snatching the heart of their best friend and they wanted to know what was behind the pretty face.

"So Robin, do you have any siblings…or..?" Logan questioned biting into his burger.

"I don't actually! I wish I did." She pouted and shrugged. "BUT I have a lot of cousins. I still haven't met like half of them, we have a big family though." She nodded quickly. "They all live in New York or New Jersey, that whole east coast area."

"Oh wow you're a long way from home. Do you miss them?" He asked again, he needed to gauge whether or not she was a family girl. Carlos was very caring and treated the three of them like they were blood brothers. Logan wanted a girl for Carlos that would show similar traits.

"Every day, but they understand and support my dreams! They text me every day, and via phone calls I've been trying to teach them how to use Skype on their computer." Robin giggled at the thought shaking her head. "So difficult! I should have done it when I left but she was opposed to the computer, now she likes it though because she can shop, but um… Yeah even though I talk to them every day I do miss them a lot. It's not the same as when you can see them, hug them, joke around with them in person you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Logan nodded at her and glanced at Kendall, giving his nod of approval. Kendall straightened up, time to find out for himself if he was going to approve of this girl.

"So Robin….your past relationships…what have they been like?" Robin took one look at him and started laughing. A lot. Carlos' head lifted quickly and he glanced at Kendall.

'_Why did you ask that!?'_ He mouthed.

'_I WAS CURIOUS!' _Kendall mouthed right back. Carlos shook his head watching Robin giggling while trying to control herself.

"Okay..okay sorry um." She fanned herself for a second. "Honestly….?" Kendall nodded staring at her. "My most serious relationship was one year when I was seventeen…after that it's just been hit and miss dates!"

Carlos of course knew about that boyfriend. Chad Owens, seemed like an okay guy. They broke up because he was a year older, he graduated and left state for college and the two broke up. It was mutual, but when Robin was upset and lifeless through her emails, he was there to cheer her up and make her laugh with videos he found online.

"Okay that's not so bad…" Kendall nodded slowly.

"It's weird though, I start seeing Carlos and my best friend admits he loves me! So my relationships are totally bonkers." She nodded and alarms went off in his head.

_Oh god this best friend motherfucker is going to give Carlos a hard time. Not going to let that happen._

"Ohhhh….interesting….how did that—"

"Totally great I said I don't like him like that and left! I think the situation is resolved." She quickly finished her food, trying not to giggle from her nerves.

_Oh that situation is so not over_ James, Kendall, and Logan all thought at the same time.

When they finished eating the boys all ran to their rooms to get changed for the beach. They packed a cooler with drinks and snacks, brought blankets and their surf boards.

"Um do you mind if we stop by my apartment so I can change? It's on the way !" Robin questioned Carlos quietly and he nodded.

"Absolutely it's no problem." He smiled and kissed her cheek. They loaded up his jeep and squeezed in, Robin sat in the front seat so she could run right out when they got to her apartment. She glanced at the clock and tilted her head side to side for a moment.

"Okay I'll be down in…fifteen minutes." She said before running into the building. James snorted and laughed.

"It so won't be fifteen minutes we'll be waiting here for an hour!" James chuckled.

"Dude just because you say fifteen minutes and it turns into an hour doesn't mean it's the same for her." Carlos quickly defended.

"Nah bro, she's a girl." Logan said patting Carlos' back.

Robin ran upstairs and quickly changed into a black and white bikini. She threw an oversized tunic on top and pulled on her flip flops. After stuffing her bag with sun block, oil, her towel, and sunglasses she grabbed her camera and went back down stairs. She was done within ten minutes.

"Whoa that was quick…" Kendall mumbled in shock.

"Well yeah, I said fifteen minutes!" She shrugged and with that Carlos smirked at his friends, stuck his tongue out, and drove to the beach. They drove a little further than they usually would to get to a more secluded spot on the beach so they wouldn't be bothered. Of course they were recognized and had to sign a few autographs, but eventually they were able to hit the sand and have fun. Carlos laid out his towel beside Robin's and peeled off his t-shirt. She smiled a bit realizing just how fit he was and looked him over. Robin grabbed the bottom of her tunic and peeled it off of her body. Carlos blinked rapidly, staring at her in that black and white bikini like a piece of meat. James smacked Carlos in the back of the head, but found himself staring too. After Robin folded up her tunic and stuffed it into her bag she smiled at the boys casually and took out her sun block and oil. Carlos watched as she bent over, rubbing a mixture of lotion and oil over her legs, then her stomach and torso.

"Dude if you keep watching you're going to rip a hole through your pants." Kendall whispered, pointing downwards to Carlos. Carlos looked down and his eyes bulged out of his head realizing he was starting to enjoy looking at her just a bit too much.

_Okay okay okay just picture Gustavo in a bikini_. He thought as he shut his eyes tightly. He looked down and breathed a sigh of relief but realized Robin was staring at him. "UHHHHH…."

"Could you put the oil and lotion on my back?" She questioned holding the bottles.

"Absolutely." Carlos grinned and nodded, hearing James in the background say '_why does he get to do it? God damn it!_' "Do you want to lay down or…?

"I'll stand, I want to run right into the water after." She chuckled and took his hand, putting a mixture of oil and lotion. She turned around and held her hair up as Carlos rubbed his hands together and let them glide down her back.

_Oh wow, nice hands… _She thought as he rubbed her back. When they were done Robin returned to Carlos. _Oh my god, his back and his shoulders are muscular and really awesome._ As she was rubbing his back she started to laugh a lot and Carlos glanced over at his friends worried. They gave him the thumbs up, jealous that Carlos was getting such a lovely treatment before diving into the water. Robin ran in and joined them, splashing around and jumping on Carlos' back. She saw Logan stand on James' shoulders and do a back flip underwater and she eagerly wanted to try. Logan helped her climb on and Carlos stared a bit jealous.

"I've never done a back flip in water!" She said as Logan held her hands to steady her. "Or on someone's shoulders! Just a trampoline."

"It's pretty much the same! Just try not to land on your stomach." Logan nodded. She let go of his hands and quickly flipped, landing on her stomach. "…Almost!"

During the rest of their stay at the beach, Carlos made sure to pay extra attention to her so she would be thinking about him and none of the other guys. He would swim under water and grab her legs to scare her, or offer a piggy back ride on his back. Robin would retort by shoving him under water or throwing seaweed at him, even slapping him in the face with it. When the water got too cold she ran out and wrapped herself in the towel while the boys continued to play. She grabbed her camera, walked closer to the shore line and took amazing photos of the guys playing around and having a good time. When they realized what she was doing, the four hams of course had to pose in front of the camera as crazy goofballs before taking one nice, normal photo all together. When she was done taking pictures of them she took pictures of the scenery, the sun that was setting and Carlos who was running towards her.

Wait, what?

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelped when Carlos picked her up and threw her over his shoulders like nothing. "What are you doing?"

"Scaring you!" he answered running with her back to their towel and setting her down on his own. "You were so focused, I couldn't resist."

"Well, you scared me that's for sure." She laughed fanning herself and looking up at him. Carlos kneeled behind her and glanced at the camera. "Can I see the pictures?"

"Sure…" She nodded and started to show all the photos while he kneeled behind her, leaning over her shoulder to stare at the pictures. Carlos thought they were really good, in fact he thought they were great, she just needed a bit extra help. Maybe if he sent those pictures somewhere. "Wow, can you email those to me? They're awesome!"

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded, "Absolutely I'll email it to you, glad you like them!"

"I do." Carlos smiled and leaned forward kissing her. "And I like you."

"I like you too." She giggled and kissed him.

"Guys. Seriously. My stuff is right there, if you have sex here I'll be a little pissed." James said, purposely becoming the ultimate cock block.


	12. I Just Don't Know

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- I had to do it, I had to say carlos would rip a hole in his pants lmao. But curses James, they could have had some fun times on those beach towels! Annabellex2- glad you're enjoying, hope I don't disappoint! Paumichyy- yeah it's a sweet thing! DBZstories1989- that's so great to hear! I hope you continue to love it!)**

**I did one chapter of this, and one of **_**Say Something**_**, I'd say I'm on an updating roll today! **

* * *

At work on Monday morning Robin sat her desk as though she was on top of the world. It didn't even bother her that she hadn't spoken to Eric when the two of them got to work. She was just so happy about spending time with Carlos and the rest of Big Time Rush. It was amazing and she couldn't believe she was having that much fun. The beach was absolutely one of the best things she had done all year. Everyone was playful and having a good time, and as an added bonus Carlos looked great shirtless and glistening from the ocean water…

Sigh. What a great day.

Robin was busy typing a memo up quickly to send out to the heads of other departments when she realized she had gotten an e-mail. She smiled and checked her inbox, happy to find one from Carlos.

_Robin-_

_Hey! Hope you had fun at the beach, I loved it and the guys think you're great. Just curious do you have a portfolio set up of your work? I want to see what you have! How about we grab lunch tomorrow? I'd love to take you out!_

_-Carlos XoXoXo_

Robin giggled to herself quietly, Carlos had never put 'XoXoXo' at the end of an e-mail before. She assumed this was showing how her relationship with him was growing more romantic.

_Carlos-_

_I'd love to have lunch with you tomorrow! Sounds great, um I do have a portfolio, I can bring it and show it to you._

_~Robin XoXoXo_

Robin quickly typed up the memo and sent the email to the department heads of the office. After that she smiled seeing she had one more email from Carlos.

_Robin-_

_Great! I'll pick you up from work. Actually, let's make it dinner so I can spend more time with you. I'll get you from work and we'll go! I hope that's okay. Don't forget the portfolio! Have a good day, I'll talk to you later!_

_-Carlos_

"He's so cute…" She mumbled to herself with a smile as she wrote out a response. She told him that was fine and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. After she finished her work she got up and went to the break room to fix herself a cup of coffee. While Robin was stirring her sugary caffeinated drink, Eric walked in and stood beside her, slamming his mug down on the counter and grabbing the coffee pot from the machine. The two glanced at each other, but Robin remained quiet. As she moved to leave Eric audibly sighed. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for not leaving quicker. She turned back around to Eric and sipped her drink.

"Is something on your mind, Eric?" She questioned taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh nothing, I just confessed my love to a beautiful girl and all she did was run away." Eric sighed stirring his coffee.

"Eric that wasn't…easy for me to deal with either." Robin said quietly watching him. His eyes narrowed and he turned to her quickly.

"Not easy for you? You didn't confess your love Robin, I did. I told you I loved you and tried to kiss you and you said 'ew' and shoved me away, in front of everyone! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" He slammed the spoon down on the counter and glared at her. Robin looked down at her heels and sighed.

"Well you know how much I like Carlos and how excited I was to go on that date with him. You took it into your own hands to cancel our date! What if we never spoke after that? I could have lost someone who became very important to me over the course of eight years, not even has a love interest, as my best friend." She stared up at him but Eric wasn't budging. "You don't get to make those decisions for me."

"I was only looking out for you Robin, I lo—"

"Yeah you love me, I know…but you can't make decisions for me. I'm a big girl, I can do it."

"You don't act like a big girl." Eric snickered as she left. "You act like a child!"

"No I don't." Robin muttered to herself before scurrying off to her desk. She sat down and sighed taking a long sip of coffee. _Just my luck, of course it has to be this way. Can't have a best friend and a boyfriend without any drama. _

* * *

Big Time Rush was at Rocque Records and they were busy recording a song for one of their upcoming albums. Gustavo watched with curious eyes at how Carlos was singing. He was moving more than usual and his voice sounded…even better. When the song was over Gustavo stared at the four of them quietly.

"Why is Carlos so happy?" He questioned staring at the three of them.

"Carlos met a lady friend." Logan grinned glancing at Carlos.

"Yeah and she's wicked hot…I mean, too hot for him." James nodded quickly. Carlos frowned and turned around to shove James hard into the wall.

"ALRIGHT STOP IT DOGS DON'T MAKE ME GET IN THERE!" James and Carlos stopped fighting and stared at Gustavo.

"Whatever it is with this girl…I like it." Gustavo said staring at Carlos. "You sound much better, more lively. Keep it up."

"Thanks Gustavo-"

"NOW SING!"

* * *

Robin was leaving work to go home when she felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Eric standing there and she groaned throwing her head back. "Eric please I don't want to fight or make things even worse between us."

"I don't want to fight either Robin." Eric said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I just want to tell you a few more things."

"Fine…go ahead." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to speak.

"I love you Robin, I really do. You're this absolutely… drop dead gorgeous girl that shouldn't be confined to a secretary job with a creepy pervert boss. You should be up on the movie screens, on billboards, somewhere like that for everyone to admire just how beautiful you are. You're a superstar, and when I see you I can't believe that I get to look at such a beautiful girl for eight hours a day, much less even be able to sit and have lunch with her." Robin shifted her weight between her feet she was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

"Eric…"

"Wait I'm not done." He put his hands on his shoulders as he continued to speak to her. "I find you to be….absolutely amazing. When I see you walk into work my heart skips a beat and I just think to myself 'wow, look at my beautiful girl, isn't she amazing?' I see you and I just want to give you the world, because that's what you deserve. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met…I don't… I don't know what it is that Carlos has, what kind of… hold he has over you, but just believe me Robin, I will love you more than any guy would ,especially him. He may be able to afford to give you the world and all that you deserve, but he won't nearly have as much love behind it as I do." Eric exhaled deeply as he spoke to her and Robin shrugged his hands away from her shoulders.

"I…I don't know what to say Eric." She shook her head staring down, she had no idea what to do or what to say, she was… thoroughly confused about what she wanted.

"Say you'll… stop pining for this guy that's going to leave in a matter of weeks for a couple of months. Say you'll give us a chance Robin, I love you… so much and I need you." Eric leaned down to look into her eyes and cupped her face. Robin quickly pulled away and shook her head frantically.

"No…no I can't.. I can't do this right now I… I don't know I need to go home."

"Say you'll think about it Robin!" Eric called to her as she speed walked away.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. Robin walked home as fast as she could in her pumps, her feet screaming with each hard step she took to get home. When she got upstairs to her apartment she threw her purse down and threw herself on her bed with a sigh. Robin kicked off her shoes and went through her purse to pull out her phone. When she checked it, she saw she had a message from Carlos.

**Just thinking about u, c u tmrw beautiful!**

"Why is he so perfect?" Robin whined setting the phone down and curling into a ball on the bed. "Ugh…I don't know what to do!" she lay there on her bed staring at the cracking ceiling and sighed. Eric did have a point, right there was someone who apparently loved her to death and he would stay there. Then there was Carlos, who she was falling for hard, and who liked her just as much. But he was famous, he would leave every so often and be gone for months, he could have any woman in the world, why would he want her?

She didn't know what to do.


	13. Chunky Monkey

**(paumichyy- I know that bastard eric is ruining it! Carlos'sCupcakes- Men are so manipulative…eric said all the right words but I wonder what will work… FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear- woo hope you continue to like it! SHY- I hate him too, that bastard.)**

_**So if you guys like Carlos, I have a story where they are not in BTR, Say Something, I personally think it's very cute, yeah I've mentioned it in like…two other stories…but I like it.**_

_**Oh, I need to stop watching videos while writing my stories for other characters. I'm trying to write this and I'm watching their music video and I got major Logan feels. Those dimples god damn it!**_

* * *

Robin had no idea what to do or what to say, she was so confused and unsure of what to do, only one thing would help her. Girl time. Robin reached over to her phone and decided to call the one girl that would be able to help her. A little over an hour later after Robin had changed into a tank and sweats there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and Dania walked in carrying grocery bags full of ice cream and potato chips. She stepped in and dropped all the bags on the counter before turning to Robin.

"Aw sweetie you look miserable!" Dania gasped and hugged Robin. "What's the matter?"

"Boys…"She mumbled putting the ice cream in the freezer. "Grab the chunky monkey, we need to talk…" Dania nodded and grabbed a carton of chunky monkey and two spoons, following Robin over to her bed to flop down. Dania pulled the lid off of the container and Robin immediately took it, licking off all the ice cream.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Dania said digging her spoon into the ice cream. Robin sighed tossing the lid on her night stand.

"Eric confessed that he loved me _again_ after work today. He said the most….sweetest amazing things to me. I've never seen that side of him he was just saying how I was so beautiful and everyone should see how beautiful I look, that I should be on billboards and in movies, that he would give me the world if he could… but then he was saying how Carlos would just _pay_ to give me the world and there wouldn't be any love behind it." She frowned and ate some ice cream. "Then of course in the midst of all that Carlos is a total sweetie and sends me a text saying he was just thinking of me and called me beautiful." Robin crinkled her nose and stabbed the carton of ice cream before shoveling a huge glob into her mouth.

"Wow….you have two sweet boys pining for your love." Dania nodded eating the ice cream.

"I KNOW!" Robin whined and threw herself back on the bed. "It's horrible, because Eric has a point! Carlos would be gone for months at a time because he has to go on tour and record and make appearances, but ….I've known him for eight years and…I don't know…" Robin curled up in a ball on the bed and stared up at Dania. Dania leaned back on her elbows and stared at Robin, tilting her head side to side to think of what to say.

"Okay, so how do you feel around Eric?" Robin raised her eyebrow staring at him. "Come on just tell me, how do you feel around Eric?"

"Um…well I feel…protected." Robin shrugged and sat up grabbing the ice cream carton. "I trust him and feel safe when I'm around him. He's nice, he listens to me, we have lunch and joke around…he's like the big brother I never had—"

"AHA! BINGO!" Dania yelled and pointed her finger at Robin. "Key words right there, 'big brother', therefore Eric is in the friend zone. Now tell me how you feel about Carlos." Robin nodded and smiled involuntarily.

"Well…Carlos is just amazing. He's so sweet and funny, he's super playful and adventurous! When he speaks Spanish it's super sexy and he knows how to have fun, but also knows how treat a girl and I love it. I love the way he smiles and it shows the little dimple on the left side of his face… It's such an adorable smile, and his eyes seem to sparkle when he finds something amusing. He always makes me feel…special and when I see him my heart skips a beat and I feel like I'm on top of the world." Robin sighed happily, she was so lost in her thoughts thinking about Carlos, she hadn't even realized Dania took the ice cream carton away from her. She smirked staring at Robin until Robin shook her head out of her thoughts and returned the stare. "What?"

"Clearly we have our answer here. You're in love, you have it bad…" Dania chuckled.

"I'm…in love with Carlos? Noooo I like him, it's a crush we're dating you know...mutual…like." Robin started to laugh nervously which only made Dania smirk even more.

"AWWWW you're in love!" She put the ice cream aside. "So this makes it a lot easier. You know how you feel about Carlos and Eric. Eric's like your brother but Carlos is the one you want to make out with and snuggle with, am I right?" Dania questioned and Robin nodded. "Well then, you have your answer. Don't let Eric's sweet words change the way you feel about Carlos. You obviously love him and it's there…okay?"

"Okay….thanks Dania I needed a girl's help for this." She sighed and leaned over to hug her.

"Aw no problem." Dania hugged her and rubbed her back. "Now I bought a lot of junk food, can we finish this stuff up? I don't want to waste my money."

"Absolutely." Robin giggled, and the two girls put on a romantic comedy in order to enjoy their massive amount of junk food. She heard her phone make a sound so she reached over and grabbed it.

**Just wanted to tell u ur beautiful and I can't wait to see u tmrw, james says I should stop harassing you bc I sound clingy but I already miss you.**

"See? How perfect is he?!" Robin showed her phone to Dania.

"Oh my gosh he's an absolute sweetheart! Seriously Robin, how could you ever doubt someone like that? What's wrong with you!"

"Sorry!" Robin apologized with a shrug. "Eric…got in my head."

"Well don't let him do that anymore. Now respond to that adorable boy." Robin quickly nodded and smiled writing back to Carlos.

**You're so sweet! You don't sound clingy at all I love it and miss you too, I can't wait for dinner!**

* * *

At work the following day Robin did her best to avoid Eric. She wouldn't walk near his desk at all, when it came to lunch she ran out with Dania, and when they got back she left her headset on the entire time as though she was super busy. When it was time to leave she scooped up her bag and ran all the way downstairs to avoid him. Sadly, the elevators were faster than her, and by the time she got to the lobby Eric was leaving the elevators and calling for her. Robin shook her head and kept walking even faster until she was out the double doors. As soon as she was outside she noticed Carlos standing in front of the building on his phone, so she walked over and threw her arms around him tightly.

"Hey!" Carlos smiled and hugged her tightly, inhaling her perfume. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled hugging him tightly. "Just….excited to see you." She smiled and pulled way. When she glanced to her left Eric glared and shook his head before leaving. She sighed and turned to Carlos, hugging him once more.

"Well I missed you too." He gently pulled her away to give her a sweet kiss. "Are you hungry? We can have dinner now or take a walk…" Robin took a moment to look Carlos over, skinny jeans, shoes, and a light blue button down. She smiled and slipped her hand into his. "How about we take a walk to the park, okay?"

"I think that's a good idea." He grinned and held her hand, swinging their arms as they walked to the park. When they got there he sat down on a bench and draped his arm around her which made her smile happily. "So did you bring your portfolio? I'd love to see it." Robin nodded and reached into her purse, pulling out the black portfolio which held all over her pictures and professional jobs. Carlos smiled looking through it. He found a black and white photo of Eric sitting in a coffee shop, a photo of Dania with her eyes closed smelling a rose, the food photos she had taken, plus a few of the boys, and several other of her best works. "These are really good Robin."

"Thank you Carlos, but why did you want to see the photos I have?"

"Because…" Carlos shrugged pulling her closer to him as he looked around at the people in the park. "I really liked the pictures you took of me and the guys at the beach….they look amazing and better than some of the stuff that I've seen done by other professionals and well… I want to send your pictures out!"

"Carlos—"

"Wait just hear me out! I know you don't like your job and I just….want to help you a bit. So if you don't want me to help out….let us use this picture as our promo for our song." Carlos went on his phone and showed a picture she had taken of the four boys hanging around a fallen tree. Robin chewed her lip and glanced over at him.

"I don't know Carlos… I wanted to do it all on my own."

"Well…in this business you always need a little help. So what do you say?" Robin sighed and nodded.

"Okay…fine use the picture… but that's it!"

"Okay." Carlos chuckled and nodded then leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, how about we get dinner? I'm absolutely starving." He patted his belly like a drum and she laughed.

"Absolutely…let's go." Robin kissed him once more before the two of them moved away from the park bench and went to grab dinner.


	14. The Bad Guy

**(paumichyy- me too! Eric is no good for her.**

**Carlos'sCupcakes- ME TOO! Good girl! She needs a little Los in her life.**

**Annabellex2- pfft he doesn't deserve someone else, that jerk. Well…everyone deserves someone.**

**Shy- AAAND CARLOS TAKES THE CROWN WITH HIS ULTIMATE SWEETNESS**

**DBZStories1989- Oh wow I didn't even think about the whole parent thing…hmm, interesting)**

* * *

Eric was no longer friends with Robin. The two had just started to cut off their communication with one another because she wouldn't give him the time of day. Every time he tried to talk to her she would just run away to Dania, or if they were outside and Carlos was picking her up, she'd run right into his arms knowing that Eric wouldn't want to go up to him. Quite frankly, it pissed him off.

Now he had to sit here at work every day and over-hear her gushing about Carlos to Dania, who apparently was starting to see his friend Logan. Well how lovely for them, the two could go double dating and have a grand time without reliable old Eric. Sure, Carlos was a pop star and he had the money, but Eric had the heart, and he wouldn't leave her for months at a time, but she didn't seem to understand that. Eric watched as she stood up and went to the printer by his desk to grab her papers, without even uttering a word to him.

_She's such a tease_, he thought as she walked away, her pencil skirt perfectly hugging her curves. This only angered him, he should be able to go up to her when he wants to and tell her she looked hot, or beautiful, or say how much he loved the way the skirts hugged her every curve. Instead Carlos was doing that, and god knows what he was doing to her that Eric didn't know about. _Nothing enjoyable I bet_, he thought once more as he narrowed his eyes and stared at her desk. There must be something he could do to enact his revenge, but what?

As soon as she left her desk once more to get a cup of coffee, Eric quickly ran over and sat at her desk. He cracked his fingers and began to type furiously an email to send out to everyone at the department, including her boss.

_All Staff:_

_Jack Swanson is an incompetent boss. He has no sense of style, he is a moron, and is running the company into the ground. If I were him I would just shoot myself in the mouth with a nail gun. Also, he's ugly to look at. I hope one day if I had children that looked like him, they would kill themselves, because a guy like Jack Swanson should most definitely kill himself. He's an idiot, and a pansy._

_~Robin Carver_

He smirked to himself and quickly sent the email before running back to his desk. As he sat down, Robin started to walk to her desk. Right when she placed the coffee on her table Jack Swanson was screaming in his office.

"_ROBIN CARVER IN MY OFFICE NOW!"_ Robin froze for a moment before slowly walking over to the office. Eric knew she hated yelling and screaming, so with Jack screaming she was already terrified. He turned around in his chair to stare into the office just as everyone else had.

"_HOW DARE YOU SEND THIS EMAIL!"_

"B-b-but I didn't I wasn't even at my desk…." She defended quietly, unsure if she wanted to answer back.

"_DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY TO SEND OUT? THIS IS A COMPANY NOT A HIGH SCHOOL! GET OUT OF THIS OFFICE AND OUT OF THIS BUILDING IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I HAVE SECURITY THROW YOU OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!" _His screaming was so loud the entire floor heard him fire her. Everyone made surprised faces at hearing this, Robin wasn't the type of girl to do anything bad, much less get shouted at and fired.

"B-but I c-can't get fired I need this a-and—"

"_OUT!"_ Eric watched with a satisfied smirk on his face as she kept her head down and walked over to her desk. She quickly scooped up her bag and her personal belongings before hurriedly shuffling over to the elevator. Dania tried to call Robin back but she just shook her head and ran into the elevator. Eric sighed happily and went back to his work, happy that his plan had worked. If he couldn't have Robin, then neither could the company. At least he could go to work happy without having to see her beautiful face with that adorable button nose, taunting him as a reminder that he lost the game to a pop star.

* * *

Robin called a cab to go home that afternoon, she was too upset to take the bus home and have everyone stare at her, seeing her as the girl that just lost her job. She climbed up the staircase and into her apartment where she dumped everything on the sofa before sitting down and crying with her head cradled in her hands. What was she to do? Sure Carlos said he would try to get her photo used for their album, but that wasn't a steady job with a pay check. She needed to stay in Los Angeles, her dream wasn't fulfilled, Carlos was here…she couldn't go back home. Robin kicked off her shoes and pulled her clothes off before throwing on a baggy t shirt and climbing into bed upset. She hadn't even sent such a terrible email, she wasn't at her desk!

She was upset for being fired, feeling like a failure even though it wasn't her fault at all. Robin sniffled and went over to her phone to call Carlos, but he didn't answer. She sighed heavily and paced back and forth before flopping down on the bed once more. What was a girl to do after just being fired on a Wednesday afternoon? Robin sniffled and crawled into bed, under the covers lying motionless to force herself to sleep the terrible day away.

* * *

Hours later Robin was still asleep when a body settled down on the bed beside her. Feeling a change in the weight of the bed she awoke in a panic thinking someone had broken in, she didn't need any more bad news for the day. She ripped the covers from her head and turned to the side seeing Carlos sitting there, hand laying on her waist as he stared at her.

"Hey….I called you back but you never answered or texted, I was worried. Are you okay?" Carlos questioned tilting his head to the side noticing her eye makeup staining her cheeks.

"How did you get in here?" She mumbled quietly, staring down at his hand.

"Dania gave me the emergency key you gave her. She said you were upset so I came to check on you, what happened?"

"I GOT FIRED!" She cried throwing her arms around him. Carlos was…absolutely shocked. He had never seen Robin cry, he'd seen her sad but it was usually gone pretty quickly with a joke and some food. This however, was a whole new side to her.

"Fired?! But how?" He hugged her tightly rubbing her back, and listened to her speak in between broken sobs.

"Email-sent-from me- that-was-inappropriate-but-it wasn't me!" She cried hugging him. "No job, no money, I'll be home soon if I don't anything!"

"Shhh….it's okay!" Carlos cooed hugging her tightly. "You'll find something Robin I promise you that!"

"N-no I won't, he'll blacklist me!" She sniffled with her face buried in the crook of his neck. "I can't be a photographer, I just got fired, I'm screwed." Carlos panicked and had no idea what the fuck he had to do or what to say. His eyes widened and he looked around thinking the guys would be there to tell him what to do, but it was only them in the apartment. So he did something a little different to get her to stop crying. _Well she loves when I sing to her…maybe I'll sing a song?_

"_Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours  
And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby_" Carlos stroked her hair, happy that the small little section got her attention and stopped her from crying.

"Please don't cry Robin! You're too pretty to cry and I don't know what to do when people cry!" He told her honestly, which made her chuckle just a little bit. "Things will work out, I know it's bad now but later on you never know, you might be a world class photographer. Don't let this ruin your day, just….consider it like a little vacation!" He smiled a bit looking down at her and she just nodded. "Smile for me….please?" He cupped her chin looking down at her and she forced a tiny smile. "That's better…how about we have some ice cream, okay? We'll watch cartoons and forget all about this terrible day!"

"I'd like that Carlos." She mumbled quietly. He smiled wide and pecked her lips before going to her kitchen and grabbing a tub of ice cream and two spoons, not even bothering to put it into bowls. He sat down beside her with the carton and she curled up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Carlos?" He looked down at her. "Will you sing to me again?"

"Of course Robin."

"Thank you….from the top!"

"From the top?" He laughed looking down at her and saw her smiling. "Alright, from the very top just for you." He kissed her temple and draped an arm around her shoulders as he began to sing _No Idea_ to her while she leaned against him eating the ice cream.


	15. Let's Run Away

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Hmm eyeball impaled by a toothbrush huh? Well, that would be a hell of a way to lose an eye lmao. Oh man I love **_**No Idea**_** too, I try so hard not to belt it out when I hear it but it's so good!**

**Paumichyy: because he's an idiot who wants what he can't have! Stupid dickhead he is.**

**DBZStories1989: Oo Superstar is good I agree! Ah well hopefully Carlos can get something for her at least, that would be awesome.**

**Thesandbar: Oh yeah Carlos being a total sweetie pie makes up for the Eric part.**

**SHY: Lol get run over by a car huh? Damn you really dislike him! **

**GlambertLovesBTR: Because he's Carlos and he's so wonderful =D**

**FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear: I think jealous idiot is an understatement with that loser; he needs to get over it!**

**Henderson1993: aww thank you so much! Wow what a compliment that would be awesome if that happened. Oh but yeah someone needs to get Eric fired.**

**Star197: Here's the update! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Annabellex2: Ha all the feeling sorry for Eric stuff went right out the window huh? Yeah Carlos would be perfect if he helped her.**

**Abby: Oh god, that broke my heart so I just had to update, sorry if it's crappy, it's been a long time.**

**Hedleyfaberdrive101: Well I'm glad you like it!)**

****My rage this weekend has just been like…unbridled fury and I was SO tempted to take a really really really fucked up twist to this story, but I decided to keep it nicey nice****

* * *

Robin stood outside of Corber industries desperately not wanting to go inside. She was fired and miserable, but that didn't mean she was going to let it ruin things. Sure she was now unemployed and totally freaking out about that, but she did get a nice check from letting Rocque Records use her photo to promote some Big Time Rush end of summer song, she did not mind that at all. For now though, she was settling on meeting up with Dania to go out to lunch. Robin let her wedges click on the ground and she walked around idly in a circle waiting for her friend to show up. When Dania ran outside she smiled wide and wrapped her arms around Robin. "Hey you! How are you?" Dania asked with an unusually wide smile on her face.

"Ah I've been okay." Robin shrugged. "I cleaned my entire apartment, and by that I mean I ate everything in the refrigerator." She nodded confidently. "Why so chipper? Logan surprised you at work or something?" Robin questioned adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Even better than that." Dania smiled and tugged on Robin's arm to drag her to the café down the block from the office. "I'll tell you when we get settled down. I promise you'll love this news."

"Is it good news?" Robin questioned, "I could really use some good news right now."

"You'll want to marry me after you hear this." Dania chuckled in response. The two girls went to the café and settled down, ordering themselves lunch and drinks before Robin anxiously waited for Dania's news. "So are your ready for this!?"

"Yes dear god please tell me!" Robin whined sipping her drink. Dania smirked and leaned back in her chair as she told her story.

"Alright, so after you were fired and you were running out I noticed Eric had this really smug look on his face. Like you know, if he did something and was totally satisfied with himself." Robin frowned and nodded at hearing this before quickly taking another sip of her drink. "Anyways I went to HR and I complained about the whole situation. They fired you and didn't even do a proper investigation. Besides when I had gotten that email you weren't even at the desk!"

"Okay, then what happened?"

"Well they went to check out the security footage. You know since they watch us like hawks and have cameras on every floor. Well it turns out at the time the email was sent and for the few minutes leading up to it, _Eric_ was at your desk." Robin's eyes widened upon hearing this and she stopped sipping her drink. "Yeah I was…I was a bit shocked too I mean. I know he's kind of an asshole now and super upset with you but I never figured he would do _that_ to you! I mean that's…that's terrible!"

"Believe me I know it's terrible." Robin frowned.

"Right. Well so they fired him. It was great Eric was so shocked he was caught oh man…."

"Does that mean I can get my job back!?" Robin asked hopefully but Dania sighed and shook her head.

"No, they already filled the position while you were gone, they couldn't go one day without you there…I'm sorry Robin."

"It's okay…I guess maybe it just wasn't meant to last that way." Robin shrugged and looked down at the table.

"Yeah well…at least Eric is miserable!"

"Sucks he got fired." Robin mumbled shaking her head.

"Sucks _he_ got fired? Dude he got YOU fired! That jerk off, all because he's jealous of Carlos!" Dania shook her head and sipped her water. "I mean, he honestly deserves to get spat on or crap himself in public, he hasn't exactly been a prince charming to you."

"I know but I still feel bad." Robin shrugged and twirled the straw around in her drink. "Anyways, how are you and Logan?"

"We're great! Oh he's so sweet, well he gets a little awkward sometimes, but he's sweet." Dania nodded with a huge smile on her face." How are you and Carlos?"

"Wonderful…it's weird I mean…"

"How is that weird?"

"He's just so …perfect I almost feel guilty that I'm just this un-employed wannabe that can't…I don't know…"

"Buy him a ton of s tuff and spoil him?" Dania questioned and Robin nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah! With this job loss thing I felt terrible but Carlos showed up in my apartment and made me feel so much better. Lately he just…he takes me out and we'll go see a movie or have this huge lunch. Yesterday we did a food challenge at a restaurant and we both won." Robin chuckled shaking her head. "Then tonight we're going paintballing with the guys. It's just…I feel bad he spoils me rotten and he treats me like this princess but I don't have the money to do that for him!"

"Oh, side note I am going tonight with Logan to do the paintball stuff so you and I will team up together." Dania said and Robin of course nodded." You don't have to spoil him with money Robin. Carlos can do that for you, but that doesn't mean you have to do it for him. Do things you know you can do! You're an amazing photographer, why don't you take a picture of him and edit it and make it look awesome, or… make him something good to eat? It doesn't have to be a grand gesture, even the small things count."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Robin smiled. "Thank you Dania I never really thought about that."

"Well that's what I'm here for!" She smiled and the two girls grinned in satisfaction when their food arrived. Of course Robin demolished her usual bacon cheeseburger and fries. Dania however could only manage to eat a little more than half of her salad before taking the rest to go. Robin walked Dania back to work before hugging her goodbye, and then walked back to her apartment.

She trudged up the stairs and looked through her bag to find her keys. She finally pulled them out halfway down the hallway and lifted her head up. She frowned when she noticed someone sitting at the door and it was her least favorite person at the moment. Eric was slumped on the ground against the door with one knee bent up and his elbow resting on it. If she had her camera and didn't dislike him at the moment, it would have made a perfect picture. Eric saw her and quickly stood up. He smoothed down his light blue short sleeve button down and walked over to her. "Hey Robin…"

"Eric." She nodded at him before trying to step past him, but he blocked her way. "Excuse me…"

"Look you can't run from me this time. Carlos isn't here for you to just run into his arms and ignore me. You've ignored my texts and my phone calls; can't you let me talk to you? We used to be such good friends Robin, we were best friends."

"Yes I know we were best friends Eric, but you tossed that away when you got me fired! Heck that was on its way down the drain when you canceled my date with Carlos on my phone and when you kissed me and tried to convince me that Carlos wasn't the one for me!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and Eric just frowned.

"Can we talk about this inside at least so we don't bother your neighbors?" She nodded and opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside before slamming it shut behind Eric. "Thanks…"

"I'm not happy about this Eric." Robin sighed. "I would rather not talk to you right now; this….this whole situation is just stressful! You made me lose my job!"

"I know that was stupid of me. I was mad and I just…I couldn't stand to see you at work. The way you walk, the way you talk… the way you smile at everyone. It's such a tease to me and it makes me so jealous of your …boyfriend and I couldn't bear to be at work with you still there."

"Then you ask for a department transfer, you don't get me fired! You of all people know how badly I needed that job to pay the bills, now I don't have one!"

"Doesn't your boyfriend pay for everything?" Eric snickered rudely. "You're dating a star; shouldn't he pay all your bills?"

"He's not my sugar daddy." Robin frowned staring up at him. "I don't rely on him to pay for things, I like to be able to take care of my own rent and bills Eric, but you ruined that for me!"

"Well because you're making a mistake Robin." Eric stepped forward and grabbed her hands, and would not let them go. "I love you but you won't see that because you're hung up on some star. Robin…please just, give me a chance! Let me show you that I love you."

"Eric you know I can't do that I'm dating Carlos! He means the world to me he treats me like a princess and … he just cares so much about me you don't even understand."

"I don't need to and I don't want to understand Robin. All I know is that you're the girl for me and I… I need you in my life. Please…look we both lost our jobs; we can just pack up and run way together, just you and me!"

"I can't do that Eric."

"Why not!?"

"I love Carlos and I don't want to leave him for someone I don't love! You're not him, and I…I really, really love him."


	16. Shot in the Ass

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Oh god you really were ready to fuck Eric up! Lmao. I definitely would have paid to see him hanging off of that bridge…that'd be epic. Oh the screaming… I mean uhh…that's…bad *cough* Carlos is so precious! WOO! Oh and that paintball sounds fun but so painful, my brother did it and when he came back…oh man the damage lasted so long.**

**Star197: Wow lmao you hate him too huh?**

**SHY: Damn girl you're going to bash his face in and make sure no one can ID the body? Can I watch lmao? **

**Paumichyy: Yeah Eric needs to take the hint and leave! That jack ass. Yeah robin loves her little eating machine!)**

* * *

"You don't love me? Robin I've been here for you since you moved to LA! I cheered you up when your dates would ditch you or wouldn't call you back! I was there to drive you wherever you needed to go. It was the two of us together all the time before Carlos came into the picture!" Eric said as he stepped forward and attempted to close the gap between them, but Robin quickly stepped back.

"No…Eric no it hasn't always been us!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've known Carlos for eight years! Sure I didn't know him in person but the two of us spoke to each other every single day for those eight years. If we knew each other in person I guarantee we would have been inseparable. I just….you don't understand how much he means to me and I really wish you would because it would make explaining this to you so much easier!" Eric nodded slowly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No it's fine I get it. You've known him longer than me; it's easy to fall back on someone you've known longer and has more money." He shrugged, trying to push her buttons to make her feel bad.

"Don't do that to me, it's not because he has more money. If Carlos was dirt poor and barely had anything then I would still love him."

"Yeah I'm sure." Eric shook his head." I thought we had more Robin, I thought we were going places together, you and I."

"There's no you and I." She frowned and stared down at the floor. "You've sabotaged my job, attempted to ruin a relationship… I think you should just leave and stay away from me Eric…. I… I don't think we should see each other at all anymore."

"What?!" Eric's eyes widened. "No you can't do that to me Robin you can't just cut me out completely!"

"Yes I can!" She nodded and walked to the door and yanked it open. "You can't just walk up to me all the time and tell me that you love me and try to convince me to leave my boyfriend. You can't just act like…like all these smooth words are going to change my mind and force us together, because they won't, and I won't let it. We were good friends Eric, I thought we would be lifetime friends but…obviously that can't happen. So please Eric, do me a favor and leave." Robin pointed out the door and Eric slowly shuffled towards it, and then stopped right in front of her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Robin….I won't just give up on you so quickly."

"I really wish you would, so you could stop wasting your time." She muttered before shutting the door behind him and locking it. Robin shook her head and leaned against the door with a sigh. Now Robin had no job, no best friend, and a heart full of guilt for closing him off from her that way. She didn't have long to feel guilty, because her phone rang and she quickly ran to her phone to see her text message.

**Pick u up later baby! SO EXCITED**

She smiled at Carlos' enthusiasm and bit her lip.

**Bring an overnight bag; I want you to stay over after!**

* * *

"You're wearing layers right? Paintballs hurt I don't want you to get hurt or anything." Carlos said as they hopped out of his truck.

"Yeah! I wore tights, jeans, and sweatpants on top." She nodded with a smile. "I have like two shirts on, I'll be fine Carlos!"

"I know…they just really hurt." He kissed her cheek and held her hand as they walked to meet up with the rest of their friends. "So why am I staying over tonight? I don't mind! I just really want to know!" Carlos looked down at her anxiously but all Robin did was smile and shake her head.

"I can't tell you just yet, but I promise you'll love it, okay?" Robin smiled up at Carlos and kissed him on the chin.

"There's the other couple!" James yelled to make them hurry up and join them. "Come on we've been waiting! Suit up so we can kill each other!"

"Okay sheesh!" Robin giggled and she ran with Carlos to pull on their jumpsuits and masks. The two of them grabbed their guns and everyone just sighed shaking their heads when they heard her giggle nervously as she held the gun.

"Don't be nervous you'll be fine!" Carlos said squeezing her shoulder.

"I hope so!" She continued to giggle and ran over to stand beside Dania. When the game began everyone took off running and split up, except for Dania and Robin who agreed to work with each other to kick ass. The two ladies ran as fast as they could and hid behind two Styrofoam walls.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Dania asked.

"Definitely!" Robin replied. "We just have to be able to spot them first!"

"Got it!" The two girls were back to back behind their walls and looked around to spot someone. James was the easiest to spot because he was the tallest, so Robin aimed and shot James in the back three times.

"_OH MY GOD!_" James yelled as the impact of the bullets made him jump and he quickly dove behind a barrier. Robin giggled and turned her body towards Dania.

"This is so fun." She gushed.

"I see Logan…do I shoot?" Dania questioned.

"Duh, break that bitch!" Robin giggled and watched as Dania shot Logan right in the butt, making Logan fall over. The two girls high fived each other and ran away to go find another spot to hide. They had yet to spot Carlos and Kendall, and that was making them nervous. Carlos and Kendall spotted Dania and shot her in the arms and chest. Dania screamed and hit the deck while Robin screamed and went running like a track star to the opposite side of the field to dodge the bullets flying at her. Since they were a small group playing, they were just going to keep shooting until they ran out of bullets and determine the winner by finding out who was covered in the least amount of paint. Robin skidded to a stop when she saw Carlos and Kendall aiming at her, so she ran in the opposite direction but the two of them shot her in the back and she stumbled on the floor before she slid behind a wall.

"Sorry baby!" Carlos yelled.

"It's cool!" She yelled back before poking her head and gun out from behind the barrier and shooting at the two of them. She managed to get Kendall right on the mask and Carlos on the shoulder. "We're even now!"

So the fight raged on, everyone was attacking each other. All alliances were forgotten as they continued to fight and just went ape shit crazy shooting each other. Robin had gotten shot on the mask while she was running, so she ran right into a barrier and fell on the floor laughing. Carlos saw his girlfriend fall on the ground so he decided to be cute and he ran over to guard her as she sat up and tried to compose herself. "This is awesome!" She laughed as she grabbed her gun.

"I'm glad you like it!" Carlos yelled as he shot James in the ass.

"MY ASS!" James yelled holding his butt cheek and hobbling away. The game turned from shooting each other to coat one another in paint, to shoot everyone in the ass to watch them fall or hobble away. When their game was done everyone's suits and masks were completely covered.

"Why was my ass shot the most?" James whined as he peeled off the suit.

"Because you're always talking about it." Kendall laughed taking off his mask. "Damn that was fun."

"We have to do that again!" Robin exclaimed as she ripped her mask off and everyone could see her hair clinging to her sweaty face. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Says you!" Dania chuckled stepping out of her suit with Logan's help. "I think I got shot in the boob."

"Sorry!" Carlos chuckled with a slight pink blush. "I sometimes forget girls have that."

"Stupid." Logan laughed smacking Carlos on the back of the head. "Alright so we'll all get take out and go back to our house?"

"Well Carlos is coming home with me actually." Robin said snaking an arm around his bicep. "But we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Fine by us, have fun you too." Kendall winked and waved them off.

* * *

When the two walked into Robin's apartment she immediately started shoving him and his bag towards the bathroom. "You go take a shower and relax okay?"

"Don't you need to shower too?" Carlos chuckled and Robin shook her head.

"No, well yes but I'll do that after you go get comfortable!" She shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door before stripping herself of her several layers and pulling on pajama pants and a tank top. She ran to her mirror and shook her head noticing the welts and bruises from paintball. Ugly, but so worth it.

While Carlos was taking a shower and singing to himself Robin ran into the kitchen and got started on her surprise for Carlos. She had already baked a cake before paintball, and that was hiding in the bottom of the refrigerator. Now she got started on making him corndogs, cheeseburgers and French fries so when he left the shower he would be surprised with dinner. Robin stuck her tongue out and bit down on it as she assembled the burgers to make them look perfect, and while she looked like a moron doing this Carlos left the bathroom and smelled food, so his eyes widened and he ran into the little kitchen area.

"What's all this?" He chuckled watching her focus on building the perfect burger. Robin sighed happily and pointed to the burgers and corn dogs, and the huge bowl of fries.

"Well I wanted to thank you for being such a sweetheart to me!" She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him sweetly. "To show you how much….I love you. It's not much but um, it's what I can do." The grin that flashed across Carlos' face was priceless.

"You love me!?" He practically shouted and Robin nodded with an equally large grin on her face. "I love you too! This is awesome now we don't have to have it awkwardly slip or something!" Carlos hugged her tightly before kissing her. "You're awesome! Okay let's eat that food is tempting." He tugged her hand to the little table sitting in the back of the kitchen and put down the food.

"Oh I made dessert too." She smiled and reached into the refrigerator and produced a rectangular vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and 'I love you' written in rainbow sprinkles.

"I think you're too perfect." Carlos grinned with mustard staining the corner of his mouth because he had already dug into the corndog. "Eight years was so worth the wait."

"It definitely was." Robin chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth to clean up the mustard, and of course to steal a kiss.

* * *

****What do you think? Should I end it there or continue you on? What would you lovely readers like to see for Robin and Carlos because quite honestly, I'm a bit dead for them on ideas.****


	17. Sweetest Thing

**(MMM I'm sad to say that I really don't have any more motivation for Carlos and Robin. I want to start a new Carlos story though, I just need to think of something for the little bugger [plus I need to finish **_**Say Something**_**]. Sorry to disappoint! I actually feel really bad, I just don't know what to do with it, but thank you to everyone who takes the time to review and read! It does mean a lot, it makes my day, and my commute very amusing)**

* * *

"Carlos?" Carlos looked up from his suitcase to see Robin standing at the doorway with her camera hanging around her neck, dressed up in a black pencil skirt and soft blue blouse. "Thank you for all your help…" she started to smile wide, "They loved my portfolio! I'm in!"

"Hey! That's great congratulations!" Carlos ran over to her and picked her up in a huge hug and swung her side to side. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, I had a lot of help from you." Robin smiled before pecking him sweetly on the lips.

It was now eight months later, and what a rough eight months it had been. In that time span Robin's bank account was very rapidly depleting because she was trying to pay her rent as well as her other expenses without a job. Let's face it, the job market was rough and she was lucky she had gotten that secretary job in the first place. But since she was fired from that job, it took a long time until she was able to get anything again. Carlos of course, the loving boyfriend that he was invited her to move in with the guys. Robin did not hesitate, she needed somewhere to stay and she needed to start saving the money she had left.

Of course, with Robin living with them for a solid month all they heard was nervous laughter and giggling as she'd be surprised with the boys. From James walking in on her in the shower and her bursting out into a fit of laughter, to being caught by Kendall and Logan in the middle of a make out session with Carlos, which also led to a huge giggle fit that ruined the moment. It took a while for her to get used to living with them, so sometimes she would just be laughing at herself quietly as she'd wander the hallway trying not to get lost in the house.

Through that time Dania and Carlos urged her to get serious with her photography. Not that she wasn't serious at all to begin with, but now she had all the time in the world to boost her portfolio and make her skills even better. With the help of the boys and their connections to a few key name magazines, they were able to get her a few different jobs. From conducting a photo shoot for the boys themselves, to small shots for a few different teen magazines. Every job there was available; Robin quickly swooped in and tucked them under her wing.

Not too long ago a job position opened up for a magazine that needed a resident photographer. James was friends with the woman, who happened to have a hot daughter, who he happened to have slept with once…or twice….

Or several times.

So it was easy for him to pull a few strings and get her a job interview for the company. After several interviews, call backs, and even a trial photo shoot, Robin had just found out today that she was given the job.

"Well you had the talent! I knew it!" Carlos hugged her tightly before sitting back down on the bed. "So when do you start?"

"I start on Monday." Robin sighed dreamily as she sat down beside him. "I'll be taking pictures of the cast of Doctor Who; they'll be calling it a 'British Invasion' issue!" Robin squealed with delight and sat up on her knees. She began to bounce up and down beside Carlos who was just grinning as he folded his clothes and put them inside the suitcase. "My first photo shoot at a permanent job! For a TV show that is beyond amazing! Do you know what the day after that is Carlos?"

"What Robin?" Carlos laughed and turned to stare at her.

"After that it's the cast of Supernatural! MY MOST FAVORITE SHOW OF ALL TIME!" She took off her camera and set it down on the floor before tackling Carlos and knocking him over. She giggled and kissed his chin before sitting up on his stomach. "I GET TO WORK WITH AWESOME FAMOUS PEOPLE AND MAKE MONEY AND HAVE BENEFITS AND THIS IS AN EVERY DAY THING!" She yelled in delight leaving her hands on his chest. "Soon enough I'll have more money in my bank account so I don't feel like a homeless person with no money, then I can get an apartment again and move out and just…agh!" She let her head hang down to stare at him. "I'm so happy, and it's thanks to you Carlitos."

"Like I said baby, you're the one with the talent." Carlos cupped her face and pulled her down to kiss her. "_But_ you can't move out yet! You have to make sure there are no robbers and evil villains sneaking into the house." He grinned as he sat up with his hands holding her waist. "I don't want to leave though." Immediately he frowned like a child. Instantly Robin frowned and wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly.

"I don't want you to go either. I don't want to go back to not seeing you." Robin sighed pressing her forehead against his. "_But_, we're used to communicating with each other for long periods of time through email and text; I can last three months while you're on tour!" She smiled at him and held her hand on his cheek. "Then I'll love you even more when you come back!"

"Yeah but I got used to seeing you and smelling you and touching you." Carlos pouted while putting his face in the crook of her neck. He sighed and stuck his tongue out to lick her neck playfully which made her laugh and pull away. "But I guess I can wait to see you. As long as it isn't nearly a decade later that I see you!"

"Oh that won't happen. I'm so not letting you go." Robin smiled and kissed him. "I'll miss you a lot. Oh and another thing…there's not going to be any ice cream when you guys get back." She chuckled letting her fingers play with the neckline of his shirt. "As soon as you guys leave I'm eating all of it."

"What about the corndogs?

"Mmmm…" She tapped her finger on her chin and stared off into the distance while Carlos anxiously awaited her answer. "I guess I'll eat them all." His jaw dropped at her answer. "But I'll buy you two boxes all your own." She smiled.

"Thank god." He breathed a sigh of relief while Robin just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh! I almost forgot, what an idiot." She shook her head and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a woven purple and black bracelet. "I didn't make this, way too much effort and I don't understand how…it's all foldy and…bent and knotted and stuff." She told him as she slid the bracelet on his wrist. "But I know you love purple and I thought you can just wear this and remember me and be branded by me."

"I love it." Carlos grinned staring at the bracelet. "I'll never take it off!"

"You don't have to leave it on forever."

"I know, but I want to. I waited SO long for you. Like you have no idea how long I waited." Carlos said seriously.

"I…think I have some idea, but continue." Robin chuckled.

"Well, I waited SO long for you. So I can't let you go, but technically I have to because I'm going on tour, but I'm not letting go just ummm….I don't know. But I'll wear the bracelet 24/7 because it's my way of not letting go!"

"You…are absolutely the sweetest and most adorable thing in the world." Robin smiled and kissed him. "I love you Carlos, have a good time on tour okay?"

"I'll try! It won't be too hard though. Tour is always fun!" Robin chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"_HEY LOS PIZZA'S HERE!" _James shouted from the kitchen.

"PIZZA!" Carlos jumped up so fast that Robin didn't have any time to crawl off of him, so she was thrown to the ground. "You have poor balance." He sighed shaking his head before grabbing her arm and dragging her downstairs.


End file.
